Reincarnation
by VeiledLantern
Summary: NaruSasu HET. How can you say sorry when you are thousands of years late? Uchiha Sasuke woke up in modern day Japan with all his memories intact. And he must find and talk to Naruto, who had forgotten without divulging 'his' secret. Though unfortunately..
1. 01 Coma

**For those who are wondering what happened to Reincarnation, please go to this link**

http//zaccheo .livejournal .com /tag /update

**just remove the spaces. There you could read my entries of what am doing in the story while not posting it, its status, and some other spoilers. **

Disclaimer:  
Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto and other legal blahs. Its not mine. Keh.  


About the Story:  
In between futurefic and AU. Still on the story line of the original story. Not you're usual HS fic. You have no idea what the hell got in my brain. Please don't judge first till you read the later parts. Its getting better and have lots of surprises as the episodes go on.

Author's Notes  
Aaaahhhh! I've been tampering with the history, pls dont kill me .

And no, I'm not going to make Naruto forever a loser. I'm sick of fics doing that to him. And besides, I do not want to be too depressing. In addition, this is NOT going to be some mirror story of the original series. But on second thought, I'll give in to some parallelisms. Yes he'll be some kind of outcast but the era is different plus the way he did grow up is different. Afterall, in reincarnation, it does not make to be an exactly same person as you did isn't it? And that applies to other characters as well.

And anyway, Japanese people, being naturally dark-haired consider those that dye their hair as delinquents (on high school mostly) or rebels. It was natural for people who loves rock music to have an outrageous hair color or style. And Naruto's spiky, messy bright yellow hair fits perfectly on the rebel kid category. Or a rocker dude. If you know Dir en Grey think about "Kyo" or if you don't know the guy, fine, here's the link

http/i40. albums/ e240/ claes-gascogne/ sample01. jpg (remove spaces)

Oooo you'll be surprised who are the bad boys in here. (Roars in laughter) Clue. Naruto canon friendship

* * *

_Just one more chance. Just one more life. I know there would come a time that you will remember that you loved me as much as I love you. I have once lost everything especially you. I will never let you go this time. I'll never let go. Ever. _

**-Reincarnation-**  
By veiledlantern

**Episode 01**  
-Coma-

* * *

Fire. 

There was fire everywhere.

The hot red tongue of flames was licking the whole place and it crackled and burst into little hot coals that scattered in random directions. Branches were covered with soot and the humid, heavy air stung and tasted and smelled of smoke.

Sasuke frantically searched for his teammates. Kakashi-sensei must be here somewhere.

_/Where the hell are they/_

His blood-red eyes scanned the whole area. But the fire and the thick trees were blocking his vision. Plus, his eyes were stinging from the bitter smoke the winds were spreading.

_/Naruto.../_ His brows knit in concentration. The idiot must be playing the hero thing again. He sighed. All the more reason why he should worry and find his teammates quickly.

Plus, he might get hurt...

Then suddenly, a kunai whizzed past him, missing him by seconds, detecting it even before it hits him, which thankfully, his sharingan is very good at.

But then, though he is aware of the shower of shurikens and kunai and other objects, the weapons were too much for him this time. Too fast. He barely registered the shout of his name, the black and orange blur that was speeding towards him and the rogue-nin that was grabbing his ankles

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

The shouts drowned in his echoing ears till it became mere ringing, pounding in his head.

oOo

-Gasp-

A raven-haired 7 year old girl shot up in the bed the moment she opened her eyes. Wide-eyed, she wildly looked at her surrounding, seemingly scanning for someone to recognize.

Alone.

White, all white.

Sterile.

Machines.

Gown.

Hospital.

"Ahh, Sasuke-chan, you're awake." The nurse looked startled. Sasuke grimaced. Why shouldn't he be?

The girl in bed snapped her head to the door. She proceeded to question the nurse, brushing aside the fact that she had been called chan. It's for girls or babies. And he's neither. It could wait for later, but right now, on to more important matters.

"Naruto, where's Naruto? Is he in the hospital too? How about Kakashi-sensei and Sakura? I need to know what happened, How about the rogue nin? I need to find out where they are." The little girl throws over her sheet and attempted to jump out of the hospital bed when the nurse suddenly stopped her and put her back on the bed.

"Oh no, young lady, you're going to stay in here, we haven't checked your condition yet." The nurse looked over the girl worriedly. Why was she behaving this way? And who were those people she was talking about?

_/I don't think I've ever hear any Uchiha that has those names... and have I heard right? she said sensei.../_

Sasuke's eyes went wide. _/Young lady? YOUNG LADY? What the fuck is this woman talking about? And where the hell is my big moron of a boyfriend/ _Sasuke was going to voice out his protest when he looked at himself.

His size. This place. This technology. He felt himself. Only then he had realized.

He is a she.

Head reeling, she only did what she could.

She fainted

oooOOooo

Uchiha Obito rubbed his forehead for the nth time. After six months, his niece Sasuke-chan had finally awakened from her coma. According to her doctors, the little girl was demanding something. It was like another memory had been injected into the poor girl while sleeping. And instead of making him happy that she has woken at last, he was actually worried about her instead. Especially right now.

"Her head is not damaged, hopefully?"

"No Colonel sir, I've rechecked and evaluated her brain, as well as her line of thoughts. Maybe she's just experiencing a post-trauma over what had happened to her family."

"But you said that she's been talking something about Konoha and other people." He bit his lips when he remembered Sasuke asking about a man that he knows very well and was _very _certain that they have never met. He even called Kakashi just to make sure. "Shouldn't we worry about it?"

"Do not worry sir, it seems that she's starting to recover her memory of everything," The doctor smiled amiably. Then turn his back to face the window.

Obito inhaled to start voicing out his worry when the doctor cut him off.

"Do you believe in reincarnation sir?" The doctor was still showing his back.

"W-what?"

"I'm not a psychologist nor a Buddhist but based on my findings of her condition, she has another set of memories from something that has happened long ago. Tokyo was formerly called Fire Country in the early centuries where powerful ninja villages still existed like our very own Konoha, the biggest Shinobi Village in the old country and the Daimyos turned to them for protection And despite the fact that she's too young to know, the things she said proved to be frighteningly accurate."

Obito looked at the back of the doctor. He's been trained to be logical and practical. Military people were taught to know how to survive and remain alive. To probe on hard facts, not to believe petty, baseless gossips.

"Okay Doctor thanks a lot. So can I take Sasuke back to our place now?"

"Anytime Colonel. One last bit of advice. Just let the kid grow, be patient and do not pressure her on these thoughts or show scrutiny. She will learn to understand what it is when she grows up."

Obito nodded, committing the thought to mind. Being cautious would be the least he could do to ensure her health. And her sanity.

oOo

Eight Years Later…

Sasuke looked over her reflection on the mirror. She turned her head left. Then right. Then angled it up and left again

"Oh, look how much I look like Itachi." She snorted sarcastically.

She tried to activate her sharingan. It didn't work. Maybe the bloodline had really watered down till it disappeared in this generation. Or it might still be triggered by some strong emotional state. Whatever. Today's life was boring as it was. She rolled her eyes in front of the mirror. In the past, it would be absolutely shameful for an Uchiha to be unable to activate a fully matured sharingan at this age of 15. But at least her taijustsu was still good. They called it martial arts nowadays. Also she's been the school's champion Martial Artist. Plus, their clan had managed to survive till now, and she's still an Uchiha. At least something that she was proud of.

It's been years since she has accepted the changes in her, especially the gender. And the inevitable dread of reorienting habits like going to the right bathroom or worst, changing in the girl's dressing room. But the most dreadful thing was the monthly visits. Oh, how she hated that one. And the cramps. Now that one was a real bitch. At the start, it was done with lots of hesitations and blushes. And finally, she managed. But it is her strong resolve that Uchiha Sasuke is still Uchiha Sasuke on the inside, even though her appearance changed. And gender.

And after her revival from her coma, she was never the same. Especially in her relatives' eyes, and everybody that knew her. There are times that the eyes of the child looked too matured for her own age that it's somewhat disturbing. She became sullen and broody. As she grew up, she expressed herself using male forms like 'Ore' and 'Omae' and was adamant on wearing boy clothes, and anything that was boyish to the extent that she wore a boy's uniform. She had long flowing black hair but ties it down. But the girl had exceptional talents and was extremely bright. So instead of trying to make her act more like the girl that she should be, they gave up trying and enrolled her in a martial arts class.

"And how am I going to put that girl into a proper Omiai if she's acting and looking much of a boy like that?" Her foster father, Uncle Obito says resignedly, sitting in the living room with his wife when they had spotted Sasuke scurrying through the halls.

"Then make me marry a girl instead." Sasuke's voice was heard moving through the halls, "But on second thought, I DON'T want to marry." The voice float further on, which indicated she was already in the kitchen.

Twin exasperated sighs were heard in the living room.

* * *

Omiai-arranged marriage  
Ore-masculine form of I or me. A vulgar form of address.  
Omae-you. Usually males always use this term, girls and older man or more formal males always use anata it's a rather rare case for a girl to use this. She might be brash or really boyish or something.  
Daimyo – Village leader. 


	2. 02 Weak! First day sucks

Edit: 2006/July11/Apr05/Apr07/Oct17 (beta:streetwise)

Disclaimer:

Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto and other legal blahs. And Shirokin. Its in Japan. But the Uchiha Patented Brooding Position is mine (bwahahaha!)

Author's Notes: A bit of History

Hmm, in between AU and futurefic. To lessen your confusion, it was several eons later since the First founded Konoha. Then it started for the nation to be formed as Japan itself. For those who knows Asian history, I'll be inserting the Konoha story in between the Onin Wars , after the Ashikaga Period (during mid 1400s I think). On those that is afraid of changes perished, so some Shinobi villages broke, some even dissolved. Others simply evolved into a nice city, or a peaceful province. The Uchiha family lingered, and somehow managed to keep their family line. Why they still exist its for you to read.

put in mind: Okama-a crossdressing man. Not necessarily a gay in drag. In Japan, it can be considered as a profession or is tied in a professional work.

* * *

_Just one more chance. Just one more life. I know there would come a time that you will remember that you loved me as much as I love you. I have once lost everything especially you. I will never let you go this time. I'll never let go. Ever. _

**-Reincarnation-**  
By veiledlantern

**Episode 02**  
-Weak! First Day Sucks.-

* * *

He was suspicious that the CD had been playing the whole night, its noise barraging his ears while preparing meals. Having enough, he stomped inside the messy room cluttered with CDs and musical equipments.

"Oe Naruto, this is your first day in your new school, don't you have any plans of getting up?" Both hands on his waist, Iruka yelled at the messily bunched blanket and killed the radio instantaneously.

The blanket groaned.

"Just let it go old man, I'm listening to Hatebreed. And I hate going classes on the first week! It sucks and it's boring!" Came the muffled reply. The blanket shifted a bit

"I'm not an old man!" Iruka snapped. "And stop that, you might get kicked out of school again and be expelled! Aren't you worried? You promised me to continue high school!"

A pause. Iruka lifted a brow.

"Nnnope!" Iruka's face faulted on the floor. The blanket shifted again, and he had a strong feeling that the boy had just turned his back on him.

"NA-RU-TOOOOOOO!"

A loud crash and banging was heard throughout the house and Iruka's yells were above them all. Later, a slouching blond, messy-haired zombie emerged from his room stumbling.

Said zombie could not even think of something to retort to his surrogate father. So he just dismissed the loud clangs echoing in his brain as he floated to the kitchen and sat, hands automatically reaching out for the spoon and dumping contents to his mouth. The only thing that awakened him was the scalding hot tub the moment he dipped his skin into the water.

"UUUUWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hot! _atchee_, _atchee_, _atchee_!" he danced around the bathroom. Damn Iruka, overheating the water. He swore he was going to make him pay later.

----------------------

Minutes later, the door open to make way for the grumpy Naruto mumbling his goodbye and a happy Iruka waving to him at the door.

"Goodbye Naruto! See you at school!"

"No, you won't." Naruto flatly refused with a sulk. Iruka, merely grinned.

Ignoring Iruka's grin, he stepped out of the apaato(apartment), walking lazily in the street.

"How the hell did that old man had convinced me into taking High School? I should not have listen to him and continued my job in Shin-Urayasu!" Naruto ranted.

Too busy in his thoughts, He didn't immediately realize that his school was near.

"Stupid Iruka… he shouldn't have bothered." Naruto mumbled under his breath as he walked on. He had been kicked out… for the 4th time out of his junior high school… again. Well, you can't call it a kick-out, really. The school just 'won't accept him' in their Senior High department anymore starting this school year. Then Iruka made him enroll in the school where his pseudo-father taught, which he hated.

Because that meant Iruka could monitor his behavior more closely now. _/Damn./_

Well, that didn't mean he was going to be a good sheep either. And besides, Junior High and Senior High are in different buildings. His mouth turned into a big grin and his eyes to mere slits. Feeling contented, he marched towards the building to hunt for his classroom.

----------------------

"1A, 1A, 1A… hell, how did I get to be in 1A? I haven't noticed until now." Naruto alternated between squinting at the paper he was holding and glancing at the title cards sticking on the front of each door.

_/Is that counselor serious? Maybe something's messed with the staffs' heads. I stopped really listening to his stupid yakking a while ago./ _He scratched his pointy, unruly head.

"Ah, here it is, found ya." He yawned. "Damn I'm still drowsy…"

As usual, Sasuke was the earliest in the class. Well she usually was, except sometimes, one of her competitors for the top made it before her. Her last year in Junior High proved to be enjoyable and challenging despite her denials. In the end she decided to continue her studies in this school even though that she received a lot of recommendations from her former Homeroom teacher to several prestigious schools such Keio and Todai. Needless to say, the rest of the clan was disappointed because they were expecting her to enroll in Tokyo University, which was much closer. And much, much higher in status.

_/Nevertheless, I do not know what to expect this year_./ She sighed. She might end up dealing with annoying people that could drag her down. She should have just enrolled in an all-boys elite school and pay the school administration a sinful amount of money to keep them shut about her gender.

Minutes passed and some students arrived one by one. She knew quite a percentage of them already. Sasuke eyed possible competitors. The classroom was not even half-filled yet. Maybe the others had just decided to wait on the school grounds for the Entrance Ceremony. The sliding door opened. She raised an eyebrow at the newcomer then rolled her eyes at the view.

_/Blonde hair? Isn't it clear that school regulations FORBID hair dye?/_

And it almost hurt the eye, how rich and bright the color of this guy's hair was. His eyes were currently down but she can see that they're circled with black paint. The fingernails scratching his neck were also painted black. He looked heavy with all those metallic accessories on his fingers, wrists and neck.

The guy yawned with his huge mouth. Her brows twitched

_/Kami, and he even has piercing in his lips, and both ears./_ She counted. Two in the lips, three in the left ear and four in the other.

And the shirt underneath the opened polo uniform was a black band shirt of who the hell knows who.

Her brows twitched again. Alarm bells rang in her head. Great, a juvenile in her class. This was going to be one tough school year indeed. She inwardly groaned.

She followed the gaze of the boy. It's on the empty chair beside her. And the said juvenile had the nerve to sit beside her. A transferee perhaps. Because that's the only reason this guy could not recognize her. Everybody knows her rules.

"Hey moron, what the hell are you thinking going to class looking like that?" She smirked smugly and appeared intimidating. But she was not prepared to see what she saw when he looked at her.

Blue. The bluest of blue. The beautiful color of the sky reflected by the ocean. A pair of blue orbs that glinted in an open expression the owner always seemed to display publicly, which is only accentuated by the dark rims around his eyes. And the faint markings on both of his cheeks. There is only one person that is allowed to have that beautiful hue of blue for an eye. More ever, those marking only belong to a single person. Why did she fail to notice it when he walked inside the room, or even sense the familiar chakra?

_/Naruto…/ _She wanted to cry, reach out, to hug him, to say how she missed him, to say how many times she tried looking for him. She nearly toppled her chair over when she immediately stood up and stepped forward to meet him, her emotions swirling crazily inside her, so that it was harder to keep inside and it leaked a bit into her eyes and face.

"Oe, it's none of your business what I do to myself and what I wear. You're not my mother." The words immediately brought her back to Earth. Naruto stared back at the long, black-haired pony tailed 'guy' for a moment before passing over him to sit in the chair that he had chosen to be his.

"Y-you don't…" Sasuke looked hurt for a moment but stopped herself. Her mind immediately started to analyze the situation

_/Get a hold of yourself, Sasuke. The look in his eyes clearly indicates he doesn't recognize me, but it's completely understandable. In my case it has been triggered by something but perhaps it didn't happen to him. Calm down, there's no mistaking it. All physical indications and the chakra signature points out that it is him. But there's no point in rushing. I can think of other ways of approaching him in the near future./_

Sasuke went back to her seat as the newcomer yawned while ignoring her, slouched in his chair. Everybody relaxed and resumed talking when the tension started to dissipate.

Naruto discreetly looked over his seatmate from the corner of his eye. The boy was clean, looked organized and he even had to agree that he was good-looking, even thought the length of his hair was too long for a guy. A word flashed on his mind.

-Elite-. He snorted.

Those types that screams "I'm-an-arrogant-bastard-and-I'm-well-above-you-so-don't-mess-with-me" in all their silent glory; it's too much to bear. But something about this guy made him feel disturbed somehow. And he just couldn't form it in his mouth, which annoyed him. What ticked him off was how well had he seen that interchanging of emotions as he talked to the other boy. And the faintly hurt look. _Especially _that faint hurting look in those blank eyes. To think he's never been the one with a good sensitivity.

But what ticked him more was the hurt he had felt when he saw those eyes hurting. To the point that he wanted to take back what he'd said.

_/What.the.fuck./ _He audibly sighed. And he's not even one for thinking either. Something's gone off inside of him.

He was currently fighting with himself whether he's going to say something close to apology, or just ignore the whole thing when the door slid open and a teacher herded them out of the classroom for the Entrance Ceremony.

During the whole ceremony, Sasuke kept staring at the air, aware of Naruto at her back. Maybe it's just her pure luck that their surnames were next to each other. That way, she'll be closer to the guy and access would be easier.

After the ceremony, Naruto dragged himself back to his class complaining to nobody in particular about his foot. The students here looked all goody goody, he observed. Even though other students skip, shout and run ahead of him, nobody dared to bump into him while walking carelessly through the hall. How the hell did he pass into this school again? Man, everybody's said he's a very surprising and unpredictable person but this time, even he surprised himself.

ooOOoo

A silver-haired man slid open the door to sit at the teacher's table. The students that were inside the room eyed the man that had his face half-covered. Some started to whisper to one another.

"What is he hiding anyway?"

"Maybe he has a scar on his face."

"What a weird teacher."

Unperturbed, the silver-haired man ignored them all. His eyes kept darting to the students that passed him, obviously looking for someone.

-oOo-

Outside, somebody was about to come into the said classroom. _/Damn that Shika, he said he's enrolled in this school too. Where the hell is he?/_

When Naruto reached his classroom, their teacher had already arrived. He settled in his chair.

When the teacher figured out that the class was complete he stood up "Ma…"

Everybody looked at him as he wrote his name on the board.

"Yo, minna. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm going to be your Homeroom Adviser for the rest of your Senior High school years," He smiled amiably. His invisible grin only prevalent on his uncovered eyes, which was currently in slits.

"Maybe some of you recognize me already since I taught some subjects in Junior High Department before, and almost all of you here came from this school."

Hatake Kakashi roamed his eyes around the classroom, looking for a transferee. Then a mop of spiky golden hair immediately grabbed his attention.

_/So that's him…/_

Naruto noticed the hand signal beckoning forward so he heavily lifted himself up from the chair and dragged his blonde self in front of the whole class.

"Class, this is our new classmate from Shirokin. Try to be nice to him."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the irony. It's actually the other way round.

The teacher resumed, "So everyone, after he states his name, I need you all to stand up and introduce yourself to your other classmates, since not all of you know each other because of the reshuffling of the classes. Please start up, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Yo, 'm Uzumaki Naruto," He speaks with a grin full of confidence. Kakashi swiveled a weary eye on the boy and waited for more but seeing that he is not going to speak anymore, he signaled on the first row from the window to start.

Each student rose up, introducing themselves and saying something random like clubs, hobbies and the like. Then it reached the first row, third seat. Naruto had the chance to look over the guy.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Vice-President of the Student Council last year. Captain of the Karate Club in Junior High." Many little whispers and longing sighs were heard.

He's almost a head smaller than him. And thinner. Naruto smiled to himself. Maybe God had really intended to delay his growth so he could make it up later when he exploded up before he reached 15. He's turning 16 this year and he's already 5'10, taller than most kids of his age.

Upon closer inspection, the Uchiha dude's features were of a girl. He has a lean nose, soft jaw and cheekbones. It could be more appropriate to use terms like pretty and beautiful with that guy. Plus his long, black hair added to his look. It looked glossy and black that it shone dark blue in the light. His eyes were also black. But his overall face looked expressionless. Or poker-faced.

_/Could it be… nah, the way he moves and carries himself is positively male./_

And before he realized that he was staring too long the guy has finished speaking and stared back at him. He quickly averted his eyes and took interest in his vandalized rubber shoes.

"You should sit down, Mr. Uzumaki." Eying half of the class that has not been introduced yet. "This could take some time." Kakashi smiled, when he noticed the boy standing beside him shifted in his position. Naruto felt constipated at the smile given to him. The teacher prodded him to sit down. Naruto nodded and immediately walked toward his chair, carefully avoiding his seatmate's stare.

On the outside, Sasuke looked calm, but inside, her emotions were tumbling up and down. She just kept countenance due to years of practice of being the composed, serious and still person that she was. She was looking at the blackboard but her mind was wandering. She arranged herself in the Uchiha Sasuke Registered and Patented Brooding Position; leaning forward with hands entwined in front of her nose.

_/What? What am I going to say, what am I going to do? I've got to think of a plan, not flail around like some silly girl. He should remember me. Yes, that's the initial objective. I should think of a way to make it happen then. But what if he can't remember? I know how idiotic that dobe could be./ _She sighed.

_/I have to think of something that could start some interaction. Or better yet if I could spark some memories./_

Sasuke is about to open her mouth to speak to Naruto when the blonde boy faced him but the teacher started to speak again, signaling the start of the homeroom. She silently cursed and focused her attention at the front.

Naruto, again had noticed his seatmate's actions. And his annoyance never failed.

_/What's with me? Usually, I don't even sense it when someone is being blatantly mad at me. Yet I notice even the smallest actions of this guy, as if I could interpret his expression by that. The hell?/_

Then Hatake Kakashi's voice once again floated in the air.

"Well, who would want to be the Class Representative then? Any volunteers? Recommendations?"

Nobody spoke up but half the class eyed the long-haired young man sitting near the window.

Sasuke looked back at the expectant gazes of his classmates. She sighed then stared straight towards the blackboard.

_/I never noticed it till now, but I wonder why they called it a blackboard when it's painted green…/ _She mused. She knew that her thought pattern was being ridiculous right now but she was deliberately ignoring everybody's stares. Deliberately.

Then amidst the silence a scraping of a chair's feet was heard in the room that indicated somebody was standing up. Kakashi looked over the boy and everyone followed suit. He took a deep breath.

"Misoda Akito, wasn't it?" the boy nodded. "Hai, sensei." he mumbled. Kakashi continued. "You were in my History class last year right?" The boy replied another affirmative. "As I remember, you were ranked second top in your section last year." Several whispers.

"Hai," He replied again. "But I won't be volunteering for the Class Representative position." Everyone gave out a confused look. He then looked from his position in the third row across the other side of the room. " I recommend Uchiha Sasuke, who graduated as Valedictorian of our whole batch and is formerly the Vice-President of the Student Council. Everyone murmured appreciative words at the silent guy. Especially those who came from other schools.

Except for one, of course. One Uzumaki Naruto who looked neither impressed or surprised but instead directed a measuring glare at the boy in his left. While everybody appeared to admire the pretty, longhaired boy, he felt otherwise. It was confirmed. A fully pledged nerd who's life only revolves around books and notes and being the teacher's pet being his greatest achievement.

"Ok!" Naruto said in his loud, exuberant tone. Everybody's eyes trained on him. "Now I know! You're a geek and an okama who is born in an elite family!!"

Sasuke looked scandalized.

It seemed like the wrong thing to say because suddenly everyone's eyes flashed red, their faces darkened and their mouths grew out fangs as they slowly started to advance towards him.

" O-oe…" Naruto grins uneasily. A brief, warning cough was issued from the front. Everybody immediately slid back to their seats as if nothing happened.

Kakashi looked around, "Any objections?" Sasuke closed her eyes and faced the window. "Its decided then." Akito took his seat. "Anybody from the girls?" Kakashi waited for a while then looked at his class record. "So I'll just pick up the girl from the top of my list then. Aikawa Yumiko." The girl hesitantly raised her hand and nodded.

Kakashi looked at his watch. "It seems that it's time already. Ok, lets talk about the Orientation Camp the next day then. Ja."

ooOoOoo

Naruto was amused the whole day because it seemed that almost everybody in his class was afraid of him. They avoided him and made way for him. Was it about the looks? Or the way he acts? It almost made him feel giddy inside. He's going to love this class. Wait till they see how much of a mischief-maker he could be. At least he's not going to fight all the way to make them cower in his presence, like he did to his second school. He almost broke the noses of all his male classmates. Which aptly states that he broke his entire class' nose, because incidentally, the academy was an All-boys school.

The school bell rang and the third period teacher make their way out of the room. The other teacher had not arrived yet. He slid himself into his chair and raised his feet to his desk, crisscrossing them while he took out his MP3 player and started listening to music.

Sasuke turned to her right to see Naruto lounging in his chair. Even with some distance their desks have, she can still hear the loud pounding of music. And to think it's an earphone. She inwardly winced. No, she's going to be patient with this. Past or now, she still has that amount of control that made her calm even at the midst of rabid, foaming fangirls when she was still a Chuunin of Konoha long ago. And male.

She leaned closer to her former lover and teammate. Apparently, Naruto did not seem to notice, since his world was currently limited to the screamings and the noise that he recognizes as music.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, the blond boy found this the perfect time to skip class. He abruptly stood and turned to leave but to his surprise the dark, long-haired guy materialized in front of him.

"Eh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. That's fast. He looked to him. The guy looked unreadable. Was this nerd challenging him? He carefully hung his earphones on his shoulders.

The nervousness she was trying to quell was surfacing in the form of heating of her face. She cursed at her excitement of finding Naruto again and meeting like this was making her all flustered. She cursed again for showing the weakness in her face.

A discreet taking in of a deep breath. She's not used to this. Plus, she's not the friendly sort. People were the ones that usually approached her, much less start a conversation. And in between them, it was always Naruto's job.

Naruto tiredly looked at the person in front of him as he waged his inner battle. He contemplated leaving him in his thoughts but he's also half-curious of what is this guy's going to say.

She gnawed her lips and pushed herself to speak. But quickly retracted when she realized that she was just going to stutter a broken sentence, which was very unlike her. She bit her lower lip, and then side stepped to make room for the big blonde boy, never giving away the regret that beat her up inside.

Naruto snorted.

Sasuke merely stared at his back as he left.

* * *

okama-as stated above. And forgive naruto for calling sasuke that. The idiot's only half-serious about it and he's the type that blurts out anything that comes into his brain.  
apaato-Its what they call apartment in Japan.  
atchee-improper/rude form of atsui which means hot. Naruto is the rude type anyway, even in the series. If you have some nihongo background, you will notice his vulgar way of speech in the subtitles and the untranslated manga. His lines were almost full of curses and he is too disrespectful. (shakes head)  
Shirokin high(laughs)-oh well, if anybody watches Gokusen that's the school where the rowdy bunch of San-D (3D) were in. They quite have the reputation to have students for troublemakers. I'm just borrowing them.  
Keio-guh, what's the complete name of the University? I just cant remember very well . Anyways it is like, A prestigious school, a rich kid's school, an elite school. Don't know in other countries but in the Phils. Its like La Salle.  
Todai-Tokyo University. A very prestigious school. Japan's top University. Maybe it equals to Harvard in America. 


	3. 03 Friends and Enemies

_For my reviewers: I luv you all! I was so delighted to know that a lot of people had taken interest on this fic, Was so inspired by the responses I almost did not finished doing Ep5 before posting this. So then… laugh on! ... cry later. (devious grin)_

Disclaimer:  
Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto and other legal blahs. Seikei Senior High (an existing school) owned by its respective School Director, or whoever owns it.

Summary:  
_Do you believe that this world is an endless cycle? Perhaps we are being reborn to justify what we have done in the past. Some Millennia had passed ever since. Ninjas and samurais are long gone. And once more, two people will meet for the second time. Will it end right this time? NaruSasu._

Author's Notes  
Check the earlier chapters. I've fixed some bits. You might want to update your copy if you're the type who saves fics to HD. :D

Rewrote chapter 3. Not contented with the flow of this certain chapter. That's why it's delayed. I hate OOCs. Pls tell if they're kinda off. But before that, pls consider the different background they're living in comparison to the 'now'. And BTW, it's really funny you know, when Naruto always fail to recognize someone because of an alteration in appearance (ie, Gaara, Shino in manga)

FYI stuff:  
Chiba-ken and Tokyo-to are different prefectures. Chiba-ken lies at the west of Tokyo. Sasuke lives at Aoyama, a Tokyo municipality near Shibuya while Naruto is in Urayasu City, Chiba that is near the Tokyo Bayside(eastern part of Tokyo). It is found in the borders of Chiba and Tokyo. Their school is at Urayasu, and is just walking distance from Naruto's place. Seikei is a school from Tokyo. The the school is known for its intelligent students.

* * *

_Just one more chance. Just one more life. I know there would come a time that you will remember that you loved me as much as I love you. I have once lost everything especially you. I will never let you go this time. I'll never let go. Ever. _

**-Reincarnation-**  
By veiledlantern

**Episode 03**  
-Friends and Enemies-

* * *

A week since the first day of school, Naruto was bored out of his mind; he skipped classes once more, or rather, had been able to skip class again, despite the efforts of his Class Representatives. 

Somewhere, in a rather dark, secluded, vandalized side of the subway near the mouth of the stairs that led to the outside street, there sat 3 people each with distinct face paintings on their face. Well, the other one claims the 3 stripes on both of his cheeks were birthmarks, but that's out of the question anyway.

They loitered lazily, sitting on the floor, not caring if it was dirty or not. Nobody dared to go near them or claim their place. Actually, this was one of the least passed by subway in the line. And them being there helped diminish even more passers by. So technically, this place was unofficially their's. Other gangs knew well that it would only result in broken bones and twisted muscle tissues if they tried to take it. Many did, but ended up in the hospital. This was the place where Naruto, Kiba and Chouji hung out with their fourth member (that had been missing out lately) almost everyday. Sometimes, they allowed other people to stay in this place. Like Kiba's other groupies, or Naruto's bandmates.

And today, it's just the three of them.

Naruto frowned at the invisible air.

(Uchiha Sasuke)

Naruto remembered the black haired guy that had just approached him rather... shyly before he cut classes. And was that a blush on his cheeks? And what wass with the stare?

"Damn..." Naruto raked his hair and sighed in frustration

"Hmm?" Chouji noticed Naruto's dazed expression, "What is it man?" he said as he continued ravaging his barbecue chips.

"Could it be...?"

"What?" Kiba inquired.

A short pause. The fleeting sound of a running train was heard from afar. Naruto crossed his arms, his eyes in slits. He seemed to think about it before opening his mouth to speak.

_/I hate that guy…/ _His mind supplied, but it came out as, "I think I'm gay."

Chouji choked on his meat. Kiba laughed and shoved his can of Coke to Chouji then thwacked his back. Hard. Naruto had yet to notice what words he said aloud.

"Yeah right, and I'm going to marry my dog tomorrow." Kiba laughed out, "Nice one, Naruto, but we're not buying it."

"Oh? really? And here I thought you've already married your dog!" Chouji said after greedily drinking Kiba's coke along with the 2 cans of soda sitting on the floor. Afterwards, he barked out a boisterous laugh.

"Fuck you man!" Kiba shot out his middle finger at the fat ass. "And how dare you finish up my coke!"

Naruto sighed then scratched his marked cheeks roughly in frustration.

"Arrrrgghh! You know what, I really, really hate him, he annoys the shit out of me, with that calm face of his and, seriously, I mean, I can't stop thinking him, with his long black hair and his cute face. I know he looked nerdy and stuff, being the Valedictorian and books and papers and the teacher's favorite and all. I mean, what's with him? He's nothing special, you know. And he should let his hair fall down, instead of tying it up." Naruto inhaled to regain his breath and glared at the wall.

That earned him a laugh from his companions. They were already used to Naruto's blabbers and blunders and twisted thought patterns.

Kiba gaped before laughing much harder than before. "Damn, Naruto, man are you in love?" A snort, "And with a guy too! What's wrong with you?" Kiba's sharp eyes closed hard and the red face paint on both sides of his face was almost misshapen because of the way his face contorted in the laugh.

"Umm… I dunno." Naruto looked thoughtful for a while thinking over what Kiba had said then snapped his head at the guy, looking surprised. "Eh, how is that?"

"What's how?" Kiba noticed his change of expression.

"That I'm in love?"

"That faraway look on your face and the way you keep on sighing for 5 hours or so is a DEAD giveaway buddy." Chouji reported in between bites of potato chips.

"Really?"

"Looks like you're twice the moron you are when you're in love Naruto. Snap out will ya?" Kiba said.

Naruto just gave them a confused twist of his brows and mouth.

Both guys laughed at Naruto. Then it suddenly dawned upon him. His eyes widened as he gasped.

_/Did I just say what I think I've just said? Chikushooo…/ _He felt he needed a comeback. Fast.

"Hey! Hey! For your information, I'm not! I'm just… well, I just appreciate his looks! Yeah! That's all!" Naruto retorted in a shriek, hands fisted, shaking and flailing.

"Because the fact is, I hate him!" Well it was half true you know, he inwardly agreed with himself. Yeah, he just hated the guy because he had all the attention that he didn't deserve. Because he's an ass. He paused to rethink. _/Hmm, how do I know he's an ass? We've rarely spoken to each other over the four days I was present this week. But still, he's an ass./_ He nodded with himself, pleased with his excellent reasoning.

The two just watched their friend wearily as he nodded to himself, a bit lost. A while ago, he was yelling at them at the top of his lungs. If only brains could grow like muscles do.

ooOoOoo

Naruto, still deep in his thoughts, walked his way back home. There was really something odd about that Uchiha, aside from that superior aura. And it had made him curious.

_/Could he possibly be a girl? He really does look like one. But he's wearing a boy's uniform./_

He racked his brains for a possible explanation. But none came out.

_/And why the hell am I all curious about him, anyway/_

He felt mad for a while but soon, his shoulders drooped in defeat. Then he suddenly perked up when a thought came across his naughty mind.

_/What if he's really… how about… what if I…/_

A wide malicious grin grew on his face. "Ku, ku, ku ku…" He rubbed his palms together.

Which meant he was up to no good. Again.

_/He, heeee. Lets see what he is then./ _He contemplated ways of finding out, stopping every now and then, blabbering and arguing with himself in his walk.

--------------------------------------------

_-achoo-_

In a place far from where Naruto was, someone from an upper-class residential district in Tokyo sneezed. Sasuke sniffled, momentarily distracted from her patented Uchiha brooding position. _/I shouldn't have stayed too long in the shower. Now, about that plan…/ _She separated her fingers and fumbled in the cabinet to get something under her table. After some time, she found the object.

_/Ossu./ _She took out a long, white bandanna, with grim determination crossing her features. She held the bandanna in both of her palms, took a deep breath and tied the cloth around her head dramatically. Then she took out the notepad she had been writing on for days.

Mission #1 Befriend Naruto; Mission #2 Make Naruto remember; Mission #3 Make Naruto fall for me again – left for future plans

Lots of Xs marked the words filed under the first row. She scrunched her nose in annoyance.

_/I failed that much already? Mattaku. I must produce more positive results next week./  
_She looked thoughtful for a while before adding more sentences below the scratched ones. She started to enumerate the possible conditions and calculated for good timing. Then she returned to her position again.

"I could create a scene that involves him talking to me, or make us communicate more. Now, how to make us alone. I have to devise a plan to do that one. He's quite difficult considering the circumstances and his memory…" She paused for a moment before writing again.

--------------------------------------------

It was undeniably late. Ever since he moved into Urayasu when he was 11, he was taken in by his Pseudo-uncle or father or brother or whatever he might be. Nobody in their neighborhood ever stood against him. Even at the ungodly hour he arrived at their house. Keh. He's the only bully here. They had no right to. Unless they wanted to rearrange their body parts and have rainbow-colored skin. Naruto would gladly help them out with it. Anyway, Naruto was idly wondering why Iruka was not pushing for the adoption papers yet. Not that he minded much. He was contented with his current life as it was. The fathering love of the guy was enough to fill up his orphan-since-birth heart. And up till now, he's still not even close to finding where the hell he came from. He's starting to think he came from a rock.

_/Or maybe I'm a boil… or a pimple… or anything that sprouts out of nothing for that matter. Heh. Like I care anyway./ _He glowered at nobody.

But he knew, deep inside his heart he did care.

His thoughts were cut off when a couple of shadows blocked the road. He smirked, showing his longer than normal canines. Five people. Some about his age. Others a bit younger than him. There was one that swung a golf club to the right. Another one had a baseball bat that was slung on his shoulder. He glanced at their uniforms, then his brows raised.

"Seikei? You came all the way here just to get beaten? You good little kids go home already, your Kaa-san might miss you."

The guy in the center looked at him up and down then snorted.

"Chi, you're Naruto? I wonder why the hell they are afraid of you. You don't look strong at all. You're just tall. And you look like some drugged in the ass rockstar." Some chuckles from the rest of the five guys. "You knocked one of us last week, and you're not going to away with it."

"Heh. It took your balls that long to get revenge for your wimpy friend? He's the one that came to me, its not my fault." He waved his hands airily, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"You Asshole!"

The 5 boys launched at him, the two armed ones brandished their weapons and one with the baseball bat clumsily aimed at him. Naruto simply stepped on the other side and kicked his knees while the boy struggled not to stumble down. Never cutting his movements, he swiftly maneuvered his right hand, fisting it to punch the stomach of the other one. The swishing sound made him duck down and the very hard and very metal golf club missed his head by several inches, making a faint, whistling sound. His unruly hair stirred from the force. That could have been his head.

This angered Naruto. "Teme ga…."

He kick away the one holding the club who flew several feet into the trash can then held up his left palm to meet the fist of another boy. He gripped it firmly then twisted the arm around the boy's head, then punched his sides. The said boy shouted in pain. He swung the same arm to elbow the attacking 4th guy hard in the stomach. That one immediately fell and coughed for air, twisting in pain from the hit the hard elbow gave him.

The golf boy came back in action, raising his club above his head and ran towards Naruto. "Gyaaaa!"

Naruto rotated to give him a roundhouse kick, aiming for the wrist. The boy cried a hurting yelp and the metal club flew out of his hands. Naruto then delivered a good blow at his chin, knocking him out in an instant. The others clutched their aching parts and backed away protectively while Naruto eyed them with wild savagery only he could produce. His voice was quivering with fury.

"Don't ever go after me again and don't bother bringing more people with you, I'll just add them to my list of Seikei losers whom I've beaten. Now go before I entirely beat you all to pulp!" He took one heavy step then the guys hurriedly staggered away and helped their knocked over companions up and fled as fast as the could.

He gave a last firm huff before turning around to go home.

"Mattaku. You never run out of action do you Naruto? How troublesome." A ponytailed brown-haired boy with a scowling face appeared from the opposite alley catching up with him.

He slowly calmed himself from the rush he had from his fight. _Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale_. When he started to recover, he smiled big at his friend.

"Oe Shikamaru, you lazy asshole, where on Earth has your lazy ass has been? I've never seen you before or after class ever since the first day. I thought you said we're enrolled in the same school."

"Does your stupidity have any limits Naruto? Of course I belong to another section, and I'm a year ahead of you, plus, the population of the entire school is more than a thousand so don't expect me to meet with you everyday." Shikamaru folded his arms above his head.

"And besides, school stuff." A lazy eye looked up the dark sky.

"Hmph, knowing you, you'll just escape to the school attic to have a great view of the clouds." Naruto leaned sideways to tease his friend.

Shikamaru let out a melodramatic sigh as if it's the greatest trial in the world to be dragged out of his cherished 'cloud-gazing session'. And maybe for his indolent self it positively was.

"It's really troublesome, you know. My secretary would drag me inside the Student Council Room and stack work on me, telling me not to slack off. So I only have a little time to do cloud gazing. Sometimes, none at all." Shikamaru frowned at the star-lit sky.

"Eh? Is it that really bad? I mean being in the student council? I heard that they have benefits and stuff, and they are excused from classes and, why are you not hanging out at our place anymore? And… EHHH? You're in the student council?"

Shikamaru glanced over Naruto. Disbelief written in his frowning face.

_/Don't tell me he had realized I'm in the Student Council just NOW./_

He creased his brows further. Sometimes, it's really hard to follow the line of thoughts of this guy. If not for his appearance, you would never expect that this lanky boy who had a big, loud, annoying mouth, that looks an idiot is even more than he appears to be; he could actually kick butt.

And of all the questions thrown to the dark-haired boy, none of them were answered. Naruto didn't react. He was used to his friend's bizarre behavior. For several minutes, they walked in relative silence.

"Why are you here in this part of town anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Cousin." Shikamaru looked ahead. "Here's my street. See you again, Naruto."

"Ah." Naruto replied an affirmative, then the two friends parted ways.

---------------------------------------------

"Tadaima." Naruto mumbled tonelessly at the opened door while removing his shoes. He felt sticky. He should take a bath.

Iruka spied on his little boy's clothing. He looked rumpled and dusty. He was beginning to have a suspicion from his looks. By glancing at the sore fists, his thoughts were confirmed. And that's when he exploded.

"How many times should I tell you that you should not fight? You're not really listening!" Iruka appeared on the front hall, with hands on his waist, frowning.

"Cut it off, Iruka Oji-chan…. I'm not in the mood to listen to sermons right now." Naruto pass over him tiredly.

Iruka glared at Naruto for a while before finally sighing and closing the door. He also knew that it was useless reprimanding Naruto about his brawls, because it was always other people who would mock him into a fight. Knowing that boy and his temper, he could easily fall for an insult. Plus, he never backed out on anything. And that was the thing that the other schools misunderstood him for. Even though he knew how troublesome Naruto could be, he was never the one who initiated a fight, unless provoked or for some heavy reasons.

He sighed, giving up.

"It's already late. You could heat up the Tonkatsu in the fridge. The sauce is on the table. I think there's enough rice in the kitchen. You can cook more if you want. I'm going to sleep now. And don't forget to bring your spare key in case you come home late again. You're making me loose my sleep."

He walked towards his room. "And wash your chopsticks."

"Unh." came a reply.

"Oyasumi." Seconds passed and the only noise that was heard was the wild tapping of water on the hard cold tile. Iruka reached out for the door handle but stopped when he heard a timid voice.

"Oyaji…How would you know when you like a person?"

So his boy had someone he fancied. He smiled at the idea. Just this week he had been in Senior high, now he already had a crush. He walked back to the living room. Time flies indeed.

"Well, lets see. Her little actions are always noticeable, your heart beats faster when she's near, and… do you always think about her?"

Hesitation in the bathroom. He imagined a little blush was present. "Iya… well, you know, this person… this person makes me curious, I mean, annoys me, and so... yeah, I kinda think about this person most of the time and… no! I mean it's just because I hate that person… but… so… well… He's annoying!"

Iruka laughed at his babbling, completely missing the male address and continued on. "Naruto…are you sure you really hate this person? Why don't you try to be nice to her and befriend her first? I think you sort of like her."

"Really? Why should I? And that person would never be friends with the likes of me."

"That's because you're putting up with that bad guy image of yours." Iruka said, amused.

Naruto continued. "Plus, she might not like me. I'm not that good looking. Why the hell do I look this way anyway?"

"Stop whining Naruto. You don't look bad yourself you know, just have to lose that scary make-up, accessories and comb your hair. You look okay."

Naruto snorted at the combing hair part.

"Why would they care about the way I carry myself?"

Iruka sighed. Good thing being a teacher gave him enough patience so he could deal with this particular brat.

"Just try telling her, Naruto. It wont hurt to try. You said you're bad at giving up, but you haven't even taken a shot at telling her and you already have doubts."

A pause.

"But jii-san… she's a he…"

"So that's why…"

Then Iruka caught up with it.

His eyes bulged.

"N-NANI?" He stormed to the bathroom door. "What do you mean by that? Boyish? She's a tomboy?" Iruka hoped for the best. His adopted son was not…

"No, he's male."

Kami-sama.

"R-really… oh… so that's why… no wonder you're hesitant about it then."

The door opened to a glum face that offset his bright hair. Unlike kids his age, he was not skinny. Instead he had well-defined muscles. At a young age, he entered a side job as an assistant construction worker to make himself a living, even before Iruka took him. Actually, he had no plans on continuing in Upper level high school, much less going to a university. Iruka had just convinced him to stop working this year and try at least finishing his Senior High School.

"Does that make me gay, Oyaji?"

"N-no, I don't think so…"_/I think I needed time to think about this./_ He's not that prepared to digest this new information yet. Remembering something, he suddenly brightened. "But you also like girls. So that does not make you a gay, does it?" He smiled. He is at least thankful that the kid is open to him, unlike some other kids who would turn to friends instead. "Remember Sakura?"

"Ugh, yeah, I liked her till I saw what she really was. Her attitude is such a turn off, not to mention scary." Naruto grimaced.

Iruka laughs "She's not that bad as you think she is, Naruto. Well at least you do like girls. Oh yes you do, you liked peeping on the girls' changing room at your first school!" Iruka gave him a disapproving glare. Naruto in return scratched his head and flashed a patronizing grin. Iruka ignored that and resumed, "You know what bisexual is, don't you?"

A long pause indicated that Naruto was thinking. Then he hesitantly replied.

"Y-yeah, I think so. So I guess that settles it then. Why don't you sleep jii-san? You might be late for your faculty meeting tomorrow."

"Ah, you're right. Tell me what comes of it when you… confess, ok?"

"Ah, mochiron! (sure)"

" Sa, oyasuminasai, Naruto."

"Oyasumi." Naruto grinned at him as he stepped out of the bathroom. It actually took several minutes before what his Oyaji had said sank in. He froze in his position. Then exploded.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NO! I'M NOT GOING TO CONFESS! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU OLD MAN YOU!" Naruto shakily pointed his finger at Iruka with a shocked face. This earned him a laugh from his surrogate father. Iruka looked him over. In no time this brat would surpass him in height. How fast he grew. Literally.

When Naruto saw Iruka finally entering his room and locking the door, he placed the Tonkatsu in the microwave then turned the rice cooker to reheat and immediately scuttled to his room to get some clothes. He came hopping back to the kitchen, struggling in putting his shorts on.

Then he tripped on them.

A loud thud on the floor.

"Itee….." He rubbed his nose then straightened to fix his shorts then checked the microwave. He put his shirt on when he saw that it still had time.

"Keh, as if…" Naruto scrunched his nose. Then said in a loud voice, "I'm not going to confess to him, not soon or ever!" But quickly realized that Iruka might be disturbed in his room. "Ooops."

_/Hmph, and I still have to investigate. Don't my stupid classmates notice at all? He's too fishy. And I'm going to find out who he is. And no, I'm not that interested in his private life. I just want some blackmail material, that's all./_

He was lost in thoughts while his hands automatically got a plate and scooped a bowlful of rice. Then he got his tonkatsu from the microwave and poured some sauce on it.

"Hmm… where to start, where to start… Itadakimasu." He grabbed his chopsticks and started shoving food in his mouth

_/I never peeped on boys, nah, its too uninteresting but if I wanted to know, I should do it. Euck. Well, he's the only one I'm going to peep on, not the entire male population./_ He shuddered at the thought while standing up to fetch a pitcher and a glass.

"Then…what? Hmm. I actually have no idea what to do next." He swallowed several gulps of iced tea. "Oh well, maybe I'll plan it then and there." He shrugged.

So much for a day. When he finished eating he pushed the plate and strode towards his room when he suddenly froze in mid-step, his left foot hanging high in the air.

"Oh yeah. Plates. Chopsticks. Iruka jii-san might get angry."

He grudgingly went back to the kitchen. "Chikushooo."

* * *

nani-what  
mochiron-sure  
itee-vulgar term of itai. (well, Naruto is an ill-mannered boy… what can we do?)  
Kami-God  
Saa-expression, somewhat like.. 'so…'  
Oyasumi-good night  
Oyasuminasai-more formal expression for good night.  
Tonkatsu- (mmm love this food…) fried pork in breading with a… tonkatsu sauce. (shrugs)  
Tadaima-I'm home  
Chikusho-goddamn 

I believe that Sasuke is a very organized person, even in his thoughts. It's so prevalent in the series. I find it cute of how he's actually very talkative in his mind and being very logical. Actually that's the only thing I find humorous in him. So of course, being myself, I would exploit that thing, haha! Besides I also find it amusing that Sasuke is actually organizing his little Naruto campaign and taking it all too seriously.

* * *

_Chap Edit:_2006/July11/July05 


	4. 04 Its NOT Working Part1

Disclaimer:  
Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto. Shirokin Gakuen is a fictional school borrowed from Gokusen. All of them not mine. (sighs)

Summary:  
_Do you believe that this world is an endless cycle? Perhaps we are being reborn to justify what we have done in the past. Some Millennia had passed ever since. Ninjas and samurais are long gone. Guns and gang wars replaced kunais and ninja fights. And once more, two people will meet for the second time. But certain complications has risen since then. Now, both struggles on the new life that is given for them. One remembers, one forgets. New life, old self. Or is it?_

Murder. Devices. Gangs. Politics. Fire. Clan. And believe it or not, Kyuubi in modern times. Lost love to be taken back is definitely just the beginning.

_NaruSasu._

Author's Notes  
I've decided to humor myself and the readers by giving some roles from the Naruto Universe to adapt in here, despite the fact that reincarnation mostly doesn't make a person precisely where he/she is in his/her former life. Ooo yah, minna, I'll introduce you tooo….! (rolls on the floor as the anonymous person walks by.)

Oh yeah, before I forgot, pls. take note that I'll be using male pronouns on Sasuke whenever I'm writing in Naruto's perspective.

_betaed:jul27,06._

* * *

_Just one more chance. Just one more life. I know there would come a time that you will remember that you loved me as much as I love you. I have once lost everything especially you. I will never let you go this time. I'll never let go. Ever. _

**-Reincarnation-**  
By veiledlantern

Episode 04

-It's NOT Working-  
_Part I_

* * *

Iruka walks to the Senior High Building corridor bearing a mission. He had talked to the School Counselor about it yesterday. Now he wants to talk to their Homeroom Teacher as well. He has two objectives. 

First: Talk about Naruto's attitude and his curiously outstanding entrance exam results to his Homeroom teacher  
Second: Talk to the same teacher who incidentally is the same Homeroom adviser that he seeks for one former student of his.

Those two have one common thing.

They are both problem students.

He smiled. This particular batch was going to be a memorable one indeed. And to think they're 1A. He almost felt sorry for their Homeroom Adviser. Iruka walked to the Senior High Building corridor bearing a mission. He had talked to the School Counselor about it yesterday. Now he wanted to talk to their Homeroom Teacher as well. He had two objectives. 

First: Talk about Naruto's attitude and his curiously outstanding entrance exam results to his Homeroom teacher.

Second: Talk to the same teacher who, incidentally, was the same Homeroom adviser that he sought for a former student of his.

Those two had one common thing.

They were both problem students.

He smiled. This particular batch was going to be a memorable one indeed. And to think they're 1A. He almost felt sorry for their Homeroom Teacher. Almost.

ooOoOoo

Kakashi had just come back from the morning faculty meeting when a Junior High Adviser approached him. He eyed the other man knowingly.

"Iruka-sensei. Isn't it?" The addressed man nodded

Kakashi continued. "I suspect that you came to me to ask for Haruno-san?"

"Yes, as her former adviser I feel that it is my responsibility to tell you about her since I have received the news that she'll be returning to school after she completely recuperates."

Iruka paused. Kakashi nodded for him to go on.

"She seems to be a disturbing lass on the outside but in reality, she is a serious girl who takes her studies vigorously. Try to understand her and with the right encouragement she'll be a very good student indeed, even though she tends to be a late bloomer because of her attitude. She might be a bit hardheaded at first because it is her defense mechanism when she is treading unknown territory. But being nice to her will bring out her nice side, though only a few people know it."

"Hmm. That description fits the Shirokin student more, you know…" Kakashi mused out loud.

"Hai, and that brings the topic to Naruto."

"Hn? Do you know him?"

"Yes, in fact I'm his guardian. Actually, even though it might seem so, they are no different if I'm going to describe Naruto. However, they are actually different in nature. You do know the result of Naruto's IQ test, don't you?"

"Yes, it's actually very high, and even though he gets lower in the analysis part, his marks still passes for a scholar. But I'm quite surprised when I saw him in person. He looks none of the qualities the exams reflected, though it made sense when I saw his personality test."

Iruka nodded. "Yes, that's also what the councilor told me so they decided to put Naruto-kun in 1A. There might be a chance. He just has to find himself to know his worth. And he learns better in application. He's not such an easy absorber like Sakura-chan but on the contrary, he's a quick learner. One of his let downs is his poor grasp of the basics."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you. Saa, I'll be going to my class then, I'm too late for our Homeroom meeting."

Iruka nodded on Kakashi and both teachers proceeded to go back to their respective classes.

------------------------------------

Meanwhile other things were happening inside the class while the teachers were talking outside.

_/This, is Not Working./_

The phrase repeated itself in Sasuke's brain over and over. She couldn't even engage in a nice, long conversation with the boy beside her. It was already the third week of class. Her little mission was falling down slowly. Yesterday's other X mark was blaring red in her mind. Little signs of frustrations were starting to creep into her disciplined self. She looked back at the boy who was currently sporting a weird expression, with his flaring nostrils, slit-eyed, dreamy look. Knowing him, it appeared that he did something again. She narrowed her eyes at him.

oOo

Naruto was on cloud nine.

_/Ohohohooooo! Blue, pink and white/_

Naruto thought that the perverted old man had succeeded in really poisoning his brain at last. Not that he minded, anyway. Well, he never payed attention to it before because 12 was too young to think about things like that. But when puberty hit and slapped him blatantly in the face when he turned 13, well it was an entirely different story from there on. So what brought him into this blissful state?

Flashback:--------------------------- 

A soccer ball came flying at him when he was walking on the school grounds that morning. He took a step and hit the ball with his head. The ball flew and landed…

On a picnic place. His eyes widened. Five girls suddenly looked at him menacingly, two stood up to tell him off

"Hoy freshman! Don't act too tough or you might be eating your own dust!"

A pair of guys in soccer uniforms discreetly passed behind the backs of the infuriated women to snatch back their balls.

"Don't you know that it's bad manners to disturb girls?" The other girl's chin lifted in his direction.

Naruto glared at the boys, who jumped from their position and scampered away. Then he looked back at the girls. "Hey, hey, its not my fault you know, the ball came flying out of nowhere and I just had to hit it! No problem about it, ne? Ja." He smiled at them and started walking toward the building.

"Oe, oe, not so fast, blondie, you did not even say sorry yet." One of the seated girls stood up. The other two followed her.

Naruto grimaced at that "Sorry? Why should I say sorry huh? I didn't even destroy anything."

"So you don't want to apologize eh?" The second girl smirked at him.

Naruto looked over them for a while before replying. "Sorry, I don't fight with girls."

He turned to go to his class but the first girl suddenly stood on his path.

The third, timid girl approached the second girl. "A-anou.. its okay, Miyako-chan, I saw it, it's not his fault, really, I…"

"Shut up." The second girl snapped and turned to Naruto again. "Oh no you don't. You would never dare to go against the Taekwando Club."

"Heeeee… You three girls are from the Taekwando Club? How interesting. Demo sa, Demo sa (but then, but then), I'm not in the mood to fight you." He replied amiably. This only seemed to anger the girls more.

He changed directions again to be greeted by a kick. He easily dodged it and for the second time that morning, his eyes bulged.

_/Ooooo white panties./ _He nearly had a nosebleed at the sight that he almost forgot to block the second kick.

The other one on the far side of the field charged over to give him a flying kick. Several inches before his chest was hit, he sidestepped, widening his step, then bent out, with his face gazing up on the legs, trailing down on the skirts, giving him a nice view of a blue panty-covered butt. He gave a lecherous grin. He suddenly straightened and jumped when he felt that a foot swept the ground below him, trying to trip him up. Then the other foot of the same girl flew towards his face. He caught it and the girl gasped, surprised at his speed.

He looked at the shy brunette. _/Hmm, she's the kind one. Hehe, this one is pink./_

He pulled the legs to him and the girl's arms flailed for support. He caught her back and she ended up being carried in Naruto's arms. The girl blushed; out of embarrassment or admiration he didn't know. He didn't care anyway, his day was complete. He had seen something that brightened up his day. The other two girls charged at him, uttering a battle cry. Naruto threw the one he was carrying at them and the battle cry turned to surprised yelps. They all fell at the surprising impact and seeing the chance, Naruto ran towards the building, ignoring the looks of the gathered crowd that had witnessed the fight.

End of Flashback ---------------------------------------

He sighed in contentment once more.

_/Ah, good thing no teachers were present that time, so I won't be hearing from Iruka jii-chan again./_

It was true that he was tired of hearing teachers preaching him down till his ears bleed and get pulverized over and over again. No, he did not actually hate Iruka's preaching. What he hated most was whenever he stopped listening, he would receive some good pummeling till he became a human noodle.

"Uzumaki." A bland, velvety tone greeted his ears. He removed his chin from his palms to immediately turn around to his left seatmate to be greeted by a questioning gaze.

Naruto blinked. _/He's actually talking to me…/_ He was a bit disarmed when he realized that before covering it up by both his brows rising up in question, taking his eyes with it.

"What's with the grin?" The beautiful brunette asked nonchalantly with a hint curiosity in his tone.

If possible, his smile widened more. "Heheee, not telling."

"Hn." Sasuke scowled briefly then and directed her gaze to the blackboard. Just when she turned to face Naruto again a female classmate blocked his view. Her face darkened.

"S-Sasuke-san, accept this, onegaishimasu! (if you may, please.)" The girl bowed in front of Sasuke's nose and extended her hands holding a pink letter. That caused a commotion from the whole class. Some stood up their seats and looked at her while the others craned their necks to see the blushing female holding the letter.

"Ara? its a love letter!"

"Sasuke-san is really popular."

"Sugoi Tomoko-chan, that's too forward of you," And other noises were heard throughout the room. But for Sasuke, it did not matter. So just to make the class silent, she took the letter and glared at all of them. Everybody avoided meeting the daggers in the eyes of their Class Representative.

_/Urusai./ _(shut up)

She closed her eyes and breathed one hard sigh then stuffed the letter inside her bag. Won't the interruptions stop? She had gotten enough of those annoying love confessions and useless love letters. She had been 'called' since the start of school and even contemplated on rejecting them in front of other people to give a lesson to others. But she just had to be polite and civil. Because it's her nature to be so. Damn.

And besides, there was only one person that she wanted to receive gifts from. She straightened after fumbling in her bag to look at Naruto in the eye. In return, the boy beside her placed his bright gaze on her.

"Ahem." A placid, smooth voice in front of the class immediately hushed everyone to their seats. The two stared at each other for a while before turning their eyes to their teacher in front.

_/Won't the interruptions ever stop/ _Sasuke thought irritably while gritting her teeth. Sasuke mentally crossed out the 'Initiate conversations with Naruto before the classes start' in her mind.

o0o

A girl with her head bowed entered the classroom after Kakashi-sensei did. What attracted their attention was that the girl looked wan and pale and had a bandage on her left arm. That keep them staring at her. The girl's face was covered by a soft, knitted oversized cap that covered her entire head. Kakashi surveyed his class before turning his attention to the girl beside him.

Sasuke looked closely. Kakashi-sensei flashed a little smile then gave some little words of encouragement to the girl. The girl lit up and lifted her confident emerald gaze.

That froze Sasuke on the spot.

Then the girl removed her cap. Her head was half-covered with bandages and her shoulder length hair fell down. Sasuke nearly had a heart attack. Pink. Something pink was peeking out of the bandages. She didn't expect this. It was actually. Pink. Hair.

"Minna, I would like to introduce to you your classmate, she has been a bit late on resuming class because of an accident. Please be kind to her." He nodded at Sakura to start speaking.

Her forehead glinted as she held her chin up. Clear eyes stared at everybody then spoke with an amplified voice. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Haruno Sakura, 15 years old. Vice-President of Physics Club, Secretary of the Magazine Committee, and Captain of the girl's rugby team. Yoroshiku negaishimasu. (glad to meet you)" She bowed. "I graduated with top marks from this school and would have been the Valedictorian if I haven't been sick on the Final Term." Ice needles were thrown at the direction of Sasuke's seat. Sasuke choose to ignore it.

Many students nodded, impressed but the old students merely cast a surprised and wary look at the girl in front of them. Surprised that she was enrolled here and their classmate of all people. Wary because they knew what is she capable of. A brief gust of dread flitted throughout the room and it increased when she smiled sweetly. Naruto felt the same, but more dread came out of him because he has a feeling that the sweet smile was directed to him.

But Sasuke felt different. Two things.

One: He had seen her former teammate once more. They could have been friends when he found out that they were in the same school and the same batch but number two totally cut it off.

Two: Competition. Sasuke was extremely competitive, though she did not seek the leadership position, she still had the knack to be the best at everything… and everyone. What's worse was this modern-day-Sakura was very competitive as well, and was very open about it.

Sakura glance briefly at Naruto. And again give him a little smile. That sent shivers through the blond boy. And suddenly it made him horribly aware of the unoccupied desk at the back of his seat.

_/Oh no, please, don't make her sit behind me, don't make her sit behind me, don't make her sit behind me…/_ Then Sakura sat behind him. _/Chikoshoo.../_ He slumped in his seat, depressed.

Sakura then leaned forward to Naruto's back

"Ah, I don't expect that we're going to be in the same class, Naruto-kun, I'm so happy." And again, she smiled sweetly.

_/Ooh, Kakashi is soo going to pay for this./ _Naruto's eyes gradually reduced to crescent shape lines in his desperate squinting. As if squinting could make him deaf.

Sasuke still felt sulky because she hadn't been able to talk to Naruto. Again.

Kakashi surveyed the whole class. He could survive this. Or so he believed.

oooOOOooo

Fourth subject was over, and the bell was heard throughout the building. Students started to file out of the class. Sasuke noticed Sakura, who immediately stood up. She deduced that the girl was going to pass by the clinic for the bandages. Her attention turned to Naruto. The said boy was gathering his things.

"You're not cutting classes, again, are you?" _/God, that's the best pick-up line ever./_ Sasuke complimented herself sarcastically, but quickly brushed it aside. This time, she was going to talk to Naruto, befriend him or something, and she would not fail!

Naruto look over the guy. _/Here we go again…/_

He contemplated on lying to Uchiha, so he could escape the stupid Class Representative but somehow it did not feel right. Then an idea hit him. He decided against cutting classes. He could start his plan now! But then he changed his mind. Pissing nerdy boy with long hair was so much better.

"So what if I am? Can you do anything about it?" He smirked and gathered his things then proceeded on going out of the class.

Sasuke reach out to grab Naruto's arms. "No Uzumaki, you're not going anywhere."

"Hooooooooh? But what if I want to?" Naruto eyed the hands gripping his arms. So slim but not soft. Instead, it was firm and rough. Even in his feeble brain, it didn't add up. A rich kid's hands should not have the calluses of a hardworking man.

"Then I won't leave you till the class is over to make sure that you won't escape." The brunette retorted.

He jerked his arms away from Sasuke's and marched out of the classroom. Out came Sasuke from the door, glaring at him. Naruto ignored the glaring boy and continued to walk through the student littered corridor.

Several minutes passed and Sasuke was still following him. It started to annoy Naruto so he ran away from him, intending to lose the brunette in the long run. He picked up speed, ducked, and hid himself from the students passing. Some girls yelped and shrieked, while some guys give him weird looks. Then he pivoted to a corridor that led to the staircase to the first floor and immediately jump onto it, crouching till his bottom was mere inches to the ground, lifting both his arms in balance and use his feet and leg muscles to leap in an impressive, long and high arch.

He landed smoothly on the first floor. Then he looked back at the high stairs and grinned widely, then gave a peace sign before taking off.

ooOOOoo

Naruto washed his heated face in the stone sink at the back of the school. Here, this place was closer to the park where there were more trees and he could pick just any shade. Good thing Iruka made an obento today so he wouldn't have to sneak into the canteen. The asshole Class Rep might also have been eating there.

_/Hmph, it's not his decision if I'm going to go to class or not. He's not my parent… or boyfriend.../ _He coughed the water he unwittingly inhaled, "I mean, granted he should be concerned about our class because it's his responsibility, but I'M NONE OF HIS DAMN BUSINESS! Bah."

Feeling refreshed enough, he give one final rub of his face in the water before straightening, then...

"Yo." The same bland, velvety voice that he heard on his left side in the classroom. He shrieked in surprise and bumped his head on the faucet

Hastily, he rubbed his temples then jumped two feet away from the guy leaning on the corner of the wall. He pointed a shaky finger at the calm face in front of him.

"U-U-U-Uchiha! What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Sasuke merely shifted from his relaxed position before looking straight at Naruto.

"Even though my tracking skill is not exceptional, I'm well trained and fairly good at it. So technically, you cannot escape me."

_/And because you're not that far I have been able to follow your chakra. You're really bad at hiding your presence, second life or otherwise, dobe./ _She finished the line to herself.

"Ngah, go away." Naruto's stomach gurgled. He sighed. Sasuke smirked. Naruto decided to ignore the boy as he walked to one of the big trees to sit under it... Sasuke did not need any invitation and sat herself noiselessly on the soft grass. Naruto continued to ignore him and rummaged through his bag. He paused then frowned and continued digging inside. Then he found his chopsticks and placed the case on the ground. He fumbled inside again. And in one, last desperate move, he threw the contents of his bag on the grass. His face was slowly turning into horror as he realized one thing.

"CHIKUSHOOOOO! I LEFT MY BENTO AT THE HOUSE!" A loud shriek was heard in the park and birds flew away in fear.

Sasuke grunted her nasal nerves out and put up a little smile. It's so typical of Naruto to be like this. And more or less, she expected the boy to blunder every now and then. That was the reason why she started packing her bento more than she needed most of the time since the day she found Naruto. Because of course, it was part of the 'Mission'

She wordlessly held up a large package of lunch in front of Naruto's nose. The ranting boy opened his slitted eyes when his nose picked up some delicious scent. His eyes then swiveled to the smiling Sasuke and stopped for a while in revelation.

Smiling actually looked better on the Uchiha's face.

Back to the lunch. Naruto was still gaping and Sasuke rolled her eyes.

"What, you're going to stare at it the whole day? Don't say that you don't even know what this is." Sasuke smirk again. It's almost nostalgic, offering him her obento. That time, it was on the training grounds. Back then, this simple action was the one that had actually started their teamwork and friendship, and ironically, it also did in this lifetime. Hopefully.

"Shut up! Of course I do! I just forgot my bento because I was busy putting my notebooks back in my bag when it was almost time!" He replied defensively and snatched the box away from the pale hands. He was in the middle of unwrapping it when he paused. He looked up at the one that offered the food.

"How about you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "We could share."

Naruto's surroundings transformed to a swirling darkness as he contemplated the words.

_/Me. Uchiha. Sharing food… this is serious… Uchiha Sasuke is offering to share food with him? Share./_

Sasuke watched as Naruto's face changed from confused to shocked to panic. She sighed and fished out an elongated wooden box and placed it in her lap, sliding it open to reveal the chopsticks.

"Aren't you going to open that?" She gestured at the box.

"D-demo na…" Naruto blushed. "Do we really have to share food? Its kinda weird. And it's not like we are a couple or something'ttebayo… isn't it awkward?"

Sasuke frowned. "Unwrap. The box. Dobe." She punctuated every word to say she was not pleased. "I don't want to repeat myself. And if you're not going to eat, I will." Sasuke acted on snatching the box away from him. To Naruto's dismay his stomach is also agreeing against his morals.

"_Hidoi-yo… _so cruel!" Naruto whined, refusing to give back the box. Seeing no other choice, Naruto awkwardly opened it. Sasuke took the cover away and scooted closer to him. Naruto looked a bit surprised, but seeing that it was okay with Uchiha he turned his eyes to the food and grabbed his chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu." Sasuke muttered before eating. Naruto just grunted and started to eat as well.

_/I'm supposed to hate this guy…/ _Naruto thought, disappointed with himself as he looked at their position. Eating alone under the shade of a tree, sharing a meal, arms touching… what would people take them for? They ate in silence, Naruto for once having nothing to say and Sasuke was just being her stoic self. Then their heads suddenly bumped. He mumbled out a small apology. And at the back of his mind, he noted how fragrant Sasuke's hair was. Naruto groaned in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Naruto merely frowned and did not answer. He looked down to the box. Just then, he noticed something. It's already empty.

And Sasuke was holding the last piece of crabmeat in between his chopsticks. All thoughts fade.

Naruto glared at the chopsticks as if it bore the marks of a sinner.

Sasuke rolled her eyes and tapped Naruto's forehead with her other hand. Aggravated, Naruto leveled his head with Sasuke and was about to speak some form of retort when the last bite of food was chucked to his mouth. His eyes changed from annoyed to surprise before he realized what Sasuke had done and blushed. Of course he couldn't speak because his mouth is busy chewing. Really, what people would take them for?

"Hn." Sasuke, look at the very expressive face, amused. "We could buy something to drink at the canteen."

Naruto gulped the food visibly and let out a loud burp. Sasuke grimaced in disgust. Naruto thought about it for a while but then, he realized that he didn't care what people thought. "Ah, let's go then."

After Naruto had finished stuffing his things back in the bag, Sasuke followed the blond boy as they went in the direction of the school canteen. She smirked a little, pleased with herself.

_/Have a lunch with Naruto. Check./_

* * *

sugoi_-_excellent  
hidoi-cruel  
demo-but  
bento-lunch  
obento (o-bento)-a more formal way of saying lunch. I decided to use bento for Naruto because well, you know he's relaxed and informal with his speech. 

Shirokin Gakuen-an all-boys school from the anime/manga/j-drama Gokusen. It is common knowledge in the Gokusen-verse that if you came from this school, you're automatically labeled as a delinquent or a trouble maker.

Ahhh, amphoteek, Narutooo and harot mo! (lalo pa ngang naging manyakis ang timejump Naruto eh. opps, spoiler ba?) LOL. Its ok anyway since the canon Naruto has a hentai streak within him. And Sasuke is almost entirely asexual. So, you probably know the Taek girl by now, LOL. But I wont be revealing more of her till several chapters to go.

I have heard not just from one person that my chapters were too long. Admittedly, yes, so I've decided to chop my chapters by half and by scene. And I know my speed in updating will also increase if I'm going to do that. I need betas for the earlier chapter so if you want you can send me a note or include in your review. Maybe I can give you a fanart or something. You wont regret it. Look over my journ to see my drawings.


	5. 04 Its NOT Working Part2

Author's notes:

There you go. at least I've updated by just two weeks. All in all, the whole ep4 is counted at least 6,300+ words.

Yes, black knives are used for assassination and other sneaky jobs. That's why a kunai included as an arsenal for a ninja is not surprising indeed. Wise Kishimoto. (nods in approval)

To _phantomsnow_(gawd...are you listening to armor for sleep?),_ mute ant_ and_ kamitra_: heh, thanks for assuring me, I just know the chapters will go longer as the story progress. I also hate cutting it but I think it will be all beneficial for all of us. Me, because you all know that I took a considerable time in creating chapters (especially if i decided to rewrite them) so instead of making the chapter sit of God knows for how long, I'm going to post the half of it and so, well at least you people will get what you want, ne? (because i know most of you are rather...impatient on updates, teehee) And to C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity: yeah, dont worry there is more Sakura-chan in this story. She wont disappear. Have I mentioned that in this lifetime Inner Sakura is the _'Outer' _one?. She's too funny to be left out. To hiromi-chan: You'll see what she's going to do to our couple (cackle) It'll be known on ch5. Gawd I love her.

And to the rest, thank you for all the lovely reviews, I always read them all and even though im not replying (hey' im replying right now!) i've read them and it always give me a smile on the lips and make me want to continue my story more. Especially to _hittocerebattosai_, _losthimagain_, and _Hiromi-chan_ for reviewing chapters. Arigatou gozaimashita, minna.

Also, there's a depressing NaruSasu mindfuck story in my LJ (not archived here) for those who want to read gory and head-ache inducing stuff. (ahem)

**Reincarnation**

-Its NOT Working-  
_Part II_

* * *

The day is out. He has not been able to cut classes today. /_That damn Uchiha, being in my case the whole day./ _In addition to that, the long haired guy's earlier 'let's share the food' stunt got him more confused with his feelings. Now he's annoyed to death. 

Then an unrecognized voice speaks behind him. "Oe you." Damn, he had forgotten that he's been called to fight this morning. His whole day is occupied as it is. By a certain fair skinned, black haired guy that goes by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. He inwardly snorted. He approaches the guy calmly. As he goes nearer, he noticed that the guy is bigger than him. And older. Probably a college student.

Glum blue eyes peered over the unruly bangs. "Hey, I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood today. Can we fight some other time?"

The guy laughed at him. "I though you're the most notorious kid in this place, even gangs from the other districts knows you. And now I'm here facing a fucking coward" He laughed mockingly. "Have I heard it all wrong?"

That comment cut Naruto's short patience off. Naruto slung his bag on the other side of his shoulder. Gradually taking in the anger visibly. People walking nearby started to get a good distance away from them as the tall, rugged high school boy with a messy and possibly dyed hair with lots of piercing in his face cracks his right knuckle and with lips firmly set and eyes shielded by the long pointy bangs

"I told you I'm NOT in the mood" He grounded his words with a rough voice.

The college guy merely smirks and throws his bag at the bushes on the side of the road and charged at him. Naruto did not waste any time. He gritted his teeth and lowered himself, both hands clawing the ground, pulls back then leaped forward to his opponent.

Uzumaki Naruto _never _backs down on assholes.

Jumping on the air, he held up a fist and hit it straight, aiming for the face. The guy faced sideways, evading the punch, kicking the still landing Naruto. Finding himself in an awkward situation, Naruto suddenly twirled around and blocked the kick by crossing his arms, shielding his body. The leg connected to his hasty shield. It had sent him flying several meters away from their fighting ground. The guy chased him as he crashes on the ground, immediately preparing a punch while Naruto is still down. Naruto recovered by seconds and managed to roll to his right before the fist crushed down to him. He kick his opponent's legs and anchor his left hand on the ground to do a back flip and dash his feet forward and kick the other guy's chin using his left foot. The big guy's movements were a bit sluggish so the hit connected and it sent the taller one flying backwards. But the said guy recovered before he falls to the ground, regaining his balance while stopping himself from rolling on the ground.

_/This guy is quite good_./

Naruto swore and attack once again with his right fist. The other guy had block it with his arm and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as a glinting object slashed at his right rib. He had been able to jump back in time, before the cut gets deeper. He pressed his fingers to the wound to stop the flow of blood.

Ignoring the flowing of blood, he turned back to his opponent.

"Hey, That was dirty ya asshole, now I'm really, _really _MAD!" He screamed his last word as he fly towards the guy, faster than before. A forming crowd was watching from afar, some wearing worried faces, most are too afraid to intervene with the brawl, while others are just curious. Somewhere between the fight, Naruto had been able to knock the knife off the guy's hands and now they were exchanging hits by fists and feet. The guy is already panting. Naruto is seeing his victory. He always outdid his enemies because of his resiliency and stamina. However, before their fists connected a round, metallic disk flew from every direction, bearing wires. He tried dodging around but ended up being tangled with them. He looked around. People around him were also watching in confusion. He looked over his opponent and see that he's also in the same state as he is.

"Kuso……." He mumbled, scanning over the crowd.

He tried freeing himself but he ended up getting tangled more on the wire instead. Then he heard someone approaching. He tried craning his neck to his back to see who is it.

Uchiha Sasuke. Bearing the ends of the wire on his fingers and a strange oddly shaped black knife on his other hand. Naruto bared his teeth in annoyance and gritted the culprit's name.

"Uchiha…." He started. "You have no right to interrupt my fight."

However, the black haired guys merely give him a blank stare and slash the wires binding Naruto using the diamond-shaped knife

"Do you want to be locked-up?"

Naruto's face turned into confusion on the sudden change of topic.

"I think the police is going to be here any minute. Come with me to the clinic to fix your wounds or get caught and be imprisoned." When Naruto had finally shrugged himself free from the metal wires, he grabbed the collar of Sasuke's uniform and lifted the shorter boy from the ground using his raw strength and height.

Despite having his feet twelve inch above the ground, Sasuke did not budge nor protested. Unafraid, reserved black eyes merely looked at him, waiting for an answer. Naruto is preparing to give an angry blast when they heard an approaching car with a siren. He looked at his back and put Sasuke down, a bit panicked. Sasuke suddenly grab his arms and tug him towards their school. Naruto did not even protested in his current state of alarm and let the Uchiha drag him away from the scene. They both ran, leaving the bruised, tied-up college boy behind.

oOo

Yup, he is still mad.

"Ouch, be careful, teme. And how the hell did you learn about the wires anyway, ya rich nerdy? Took some sideline job on a circus?" Naruto sneered.

Sasuke give him a flat stare. "No. I've studied martial arts. That's all you need to know…" She lowered her head. "For now."

"What do you mean for now? Keh." He shrugged. Then his eyes caught the odd knife he had seen Sasuke used a while ago. More curiously its blade is black. According to his experience in fighting, those blades were used for stealth. It's best at night, when you want to work silently and efficiently. Naruto spared a brief glance on Sasuke then back at the black blade. It has a handle that is bandaged by white cloth and has some sort of circular hole at the end. Much like those old-fashioned blades swordsmen carry in the old days. The more disturbing thought about it is that people who have advanced fighting skills have the talent to use it. Or assassins. Which is more worrying. He hid his suspicions and look intently at the knife instead, studying its form. Sasuke, seeing Naruto's stare, offer him the information. "That's a kunai"

Naruto looked curiously over Sasuke. She continued "Its used by assassins, or ninjas eons ago. I found it somewhere in our clan's temple. And I always had it with me eversince."

He contemplated on asking why is he using that type of weapon, or how the hell he had learned to use it but choose to kept the questions to himself. For a while. "Ah, mada, mada (whatever) but you still have no right interrupting my fight!" Naruto directed a glare at Sasuke.

"Yes, yes." Sasuke rolled her eyes. Then she noticed the angry red against an open slash on Naruto's shirt. The bloodstain is extending down the hemline of the pants. She frowned.

"What is this?" She started to lift the shirt. Naruto grab her wrists. Once he felt the smooth skin, he suddenly remembered why is he angry a while ago. Slowly it is starting to come back.

"Naruto…" she warned. "Let me see it"

"No"

"What are you hiding? You're pride that you have been hit? I do not care about your reputation, Mr. Troublemaker, let me treat the wounds." She said in a firm tone.

"I said no. I do not need your help. And I don't start fights. They're the ones who invite me." He paused and took a calming breath. "I shouldn't have followed you back in the building. I have to go." He started to rise up from his chair but Sasuke immediately pushed his shoulders down. He drops down the chair with a force that the pain came jetting back in full blow. Naruto grunted in pain, trying to hide it in his face. He clutched his rib. It's starting to bleed again.

Sasuke's eyes widened when she saw the red stain spreading against the shirt and some blood were escaping in between the thick and long fingers.

"Dobe, let me treat it, stop being stubborn and just sit there" Sasuke ordered as she sits back in front of him and attempted to resume his cleaning. Naruto pushed his hands away.

In spite of the pain, he is dead set on going home and leaving Sasuke alone. He doesn't want to be here anymore. With him. "Why are you being so nice to me anyway? We have no association to each other except for being classmates!"

That got her irritated. "And why are you being such a jerk? Stop making this big and just sit there!" Sasuke wanted to deny that and reveal what she really is but reconsidered. It's too early for it.

"Stop acting like a girlfriend Uchiha. You're not mine!"

Naruto gasped and his eyes widened when he realized what he had just said, anger momentarily forgotten. Sasuke froze. Naruto sputtered incoherent excuses, his eyes looking everywhere except on the person in front of him.

Sasuke is unmoving for a while. Then she bit her lips and wordlessly pushed Naruto's shirt up. The blond boy cannot do anything but hold his shirt as Sasuke check the wounds. To her relief, it's not too deep to require stitching. It had just hit a vein that's why it's bleeding badly. She cleaned the wound and fixed a cotton dabbed with medicine. She paused when she is going to bandage him.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's hesitation and silently throw his uniform on the table at Sasuke's back and lifted his shirt higher, all the while looking sideways to avoid Sasuke's eyes. Seeing the silent approval, Sasuke nudged her chair forward and proceeded on wrapping the cloth around his torso.

Naruto felt Sasuke's breath on his neck and shoulders whenever the other boy would reach both of his arms in his back on wrapping the bandage around his body. He can't help but stare at the little strip of white neck that is not covered with the buttoned, high collar.

Sasuke is almost finished. Naruto had felt it too, and when both of Sasuke's arms surrounded Naruto again to finish tying the bandage, Naruto's right arms reached out behind Sasuke to pick up his uniform. Sasuke stopped when she felt Naruto's body lean closer to him. Everything seemed to stop that time. She paused on what she is doing then carefully pressed her face on his shoulder and reveled on the heat Naruto is emitting. Feelings rush down at the thought of

_Being in his arms once again._ _After a very, very long time._

It was almost automatic when she picked up their conversation earlier and replied.

"Because I care for you…"

Soft, whispered words flowed out that is laced with emotions. The first tone of voice that has emotions that Naruto ever heard from this silent and seemingly cold person. It had him looking at Sasuke on a new perspective. Something tugged at his heart. His left hand released the shirt he is still holding and grasped the other boy's arm.

_So thin. _

Almost hugging.

And Naruto is so tempted to completely envelop the other boy in his arms. So much that it hurts. Actions that he would only regret later. Actions that he might never escape if he did. Steeling himself, he slowly pushed the dark haired boy away from him and prepared for the words he wished he never said.

"I do not care for you."

Sasuke's world shattered from what she had heard. She tried peering on the black-rimmed eyes but it was veiled by the unruly mop of golden hair. She's a logical person but the words… she can't help feeling. Hurt.

She briefly considered hitting him but stopped herself. Then she slowly released herself from Naruto and ran away. The rough grating of the sliding door disturbed the silence followed by the loud tapping of shoes against the floor tiles.

Naruto idly noticed the unfinished bandaging as he sagged on his chair, his polo on his right hand. He tried to force on himself that the words he had said were true. But his heart battled with him by beating and screaming one word badly.

_Lies_

He did not even acknowledge the white-gowned young lady entering the clinic as she noticed the fallen tip of the strips of bandage at his back.

"Ara? Uzumaki-san, is it? Your bandage is not finished yet. Hmmn, You can't reach your back, aren't you? Here let me tie it for you." She then circled around his back to do her job.

Naruto could have cared less.

And she did not notice the black stains flowing down the whisker-marked cheeks as the blond slide open the door heavily to leave.

Sasuke blinked back the stinging in her eyes as she run away from the classroom, clutching her bag to her chest.

She wondered what had gone wrong.

* * *

mou! The last part put me into the drama mood >. 

Chikusho- actually, most people pronounced it chikuso. Again, its just Naruto and his street jargon. A swear word. One of the most loved curse word of Naruto.


	6. 05 His Resolution Part1

Aug28,06/all previous chapters are already betaed by Streetwise. Some part of the previous chapters are edited/modified sometime earlier.

Disclaimer:  
Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto and other legal blahs. The song 'Wake' is composed by Kyo and is a property of Dir en Grey. I'm just borrowing them and pretending that Gaara had wicked skills in compositions. (I recommend listening to this song so you could feel the part of the story more)

Warning:  
Because of the characters, I should put this first. Spoiler at least manga 248. Hmm I'm not that sure. Anime spoilers since the storyline froze in the Valley of End fight (God save the fillers) You're lucky this is set on a different story format so I wont be spoiling much except on future parallelisms on the canon story and the characters. And oh, I should warn about the translation of the song. If you think you can translate better, just tell me, kay?Author's Notes:

I originally thought this fic to belong to the humor genre but I guess the early and final chapters wont allow it to. Drama and Humor combined in this fic (shakes head) don't worry, it wont be that twisted. I hope. And anyway (sniggers) as I'm writing this, I found it amusing to see Sasuke struggling with female difficulties.

Deidara's expression: I used the original Japanese expression 'うん (un)' instead of 'yeah'. Its an affirmative grunt or another form of 'Yes'. (manga-based) The reason of my usage of the original Japanese expression is because it feels awkward in English and English sentence fillers were different, (like it feels like it doesn't belong there) and it will only destroy the effectiveness of Deidara's characterization if I'll remove them.

Roppongi. A place in Tokyo. Near Sasuke's hometown.  
Miyabi is from the now defunct Due le Quartz, a visual-kei j-rock band. He'd gone solo now as Miyavi. (personally I like Due le Quartz better)

On the characterization:  
Please bear in mind that this is the modern Japanese society we are talking about, and everybody else has no memory on everything except Sasuke. So everyone(or is it? _hinthint_) is living as they fit in our world. I'm basing their characterization in the original series, of course and I do not want to stray as much as possible. So I'm harassing my brain on the character analysis and studies. Give me a bit of wuv, will ya? More notes on the main characters and others in the lower portion

My Hall of Fame of Naruto's rude people (heck even Kiba has manners)  
5. Inner Sakura  
4. Tsunade  
3. Drunken Lee  
2. Naruto  
and the number one most… moral … er. (drumroll pls LOL)  
1. Tayuya!

**aw lookie! I've made an omake!** LOL Its about how Naruto's group will find out about Sasuke's...circumstance  
zaccheo. livejournal. com/ 17385. html (remove spaces, cut and paste on the explorer.)

* * *

_ust one more chance. Just one more life. I know there would come a time that you will remember that you loved me as much as I love you. I have once lost everything especially you. I will never let you go this time. I'll never let go. Ever. _

**-Reincarnation-**  
By veiledlantern

**Episode 05**  
Part One  
-His Resolution-

* * *

_Creamy white skin was smooth under his palm. Smooth yet firm. He wanted to stain that blameless skin. Drag his nails on the white expanse to leave red marks. Suck it madly till bruises would start to appear. ___

_/I want to taste that skin./ _

Naruto opened his eyes then swore. There was it again, after that event, being very close to Sasuke, he started itching to touch him. Any part, just to touch him, or maybe even kiss him, or…

"KUSOOOOO!" He screamed loudly. Trying to cut his line of thoughts, he shook his head violently. Now he was fully aware that their stupid old neighbor had really influenced him in his perversion.

_/Now my mind is already corrupted. / _He thought morosely. _/ Stupid Ero-ero no jii-chan (perverted old man) must be happy./ ___

Outside his room another yell was heard, "Oe Naruto! Would you keep your mouth shut? It's too early in the morning to disturb our neighbors! The landlord will call me again if you're always screaming like it's the end of the world!"

"Fine, fine, I'll shut up." He grumbled.

He sat up the bed and stayed silent for a while. His tan chest looked golden in the bright sunlight. Idly, Miyabi's voice flowed against the guitar riffs from the player tuned in low volume that had been going since last night.

In the memory that he tried to repress, a brunette always appeared, unbidden.

He growled and rumpled his hair roughly in an effort to get away from those stupid thoughts.

_/Fuck the detective thing… I ain't doing it anymore…/ _He was silent for sometime, bright blue eyes paling against the morning sun. He leaned his chin on his knees, cerulean staring contemplatively.

"Heh, perhaps I should get a new piercing this school year." He said, trying to distract his thoughts. He wiggled a bit to reach the stop button, threw the blankets over and got out of bed.

OooOOOooo

The bell signifying the end of class dissolved in the shuffling of seats and the noises of students leaving the classroom. Sasuke's bag was in her lap, both hands resting on it. She sat still, dark eyes lost in thought. "…You're not mine." "I do not care for you."

Words rang in her ears, reminding her of the encounter they had yesterday, leaving her aching and confused. It was like her emotions had a mind of their own, dictating her heart and opposing the rationality of her mind. Naruto was avoiding her and not speaking to her since morning. Personally, she preferred it that way. Let the tension be. She might start going for his throat again if they bickered once more. Even worse, her traitorous monthly period might take a hold of her emotions again.

While mulling over everything, her body automatically stood up in response to the fading school bell. Her thoughts were immediately disturbed when she bumped into a big, hard body as she stood out of her chair. Disarmed, both staggered a bit at the sudden, unexpected collision.

"Hey watch your moves nerdy!"

Sasuke inwardly cursed. Black eyes unconsciously lit with a hint of red in anger as she realized whom she had bumped.

"I am not a nerd and it's your fault for crowding the aisle, idiot." Both engaged in a glaring contest. Sparks of electricity flew in their eyes.

"So it's my fault that you hit my back? What kind of fucked up thinking is that!" Naruto bared his teeth, voice rising together with his temper.

Feeling the friction, some students looked over the source of pressure. A group of girls tried approaching them to calm Naruto and the Class Rep but stopped when Sasuke sent them a warning glare not to interfere. Predictably, they cowered away.

"You should know where you dawdle your big body around, you idiotic moron."

"I know where to put mine, teme. You should be saying that to yourself!"

Then out of nowhere, something in Sasuke suddenly snapped.

"Then you should not do and say unnecessary things that could hurt others, you piece of trash!" Sasuke madly said, voice matching Naruto's.

"What the fuck are you saying, aitsu… and what did you just called me bastard?" Naruto stood straighter, knocking down his table and kicked a nearby chair as he loomed over the boy half a foot shorter than him. Students were backing out at the rough display. Sakura merely watched as she observed Naruto from the door. She was about to leave then when she heard a loud and angry voice coming from the love of her life. She smirked when she saw whom he was yelling at.

Sasuke was lost in her emotions right now. Throwing all decency and control out the window, she met him with equal rage. "You. Are a piece of trash!"

"Well fuck you!" Naruto screamed and aimed a punch at the annoying face. From the background he heard Sakura yelling, "Ikee (Go) Naruto!"

Sakura was watching in anticipation at seeing her rival on his feet in front of Naruto. She cheered on Naruto and stopped abruptly when a tall, silent man passed over her. Her classmates who were inside and watching scrambled towards the other door.

Sasuke evaded the punch with her speed. She started gathering chakra into her legs and jumped several feet away from him to deliver a hard kick to the face that was plaguing her mind the whole day…

Before remembering about her '_monthly visitor'_. Her foot paused halfway in a split second. Disarmed at the sudden move, Naruto came crashing over her. Surprised, Sasuke had not been able to get away from him as they skidded on the floor, dragging other seats and desks on the impact. She inwardly groaned on the thought of how it would easily register on her skin. She's sensitive to bruises at this time of the month.

But at least she had been able to covertly avert Naruto's hands away from her chest before he felt something… soft. _/Think of it as a consolation./ _She consoled herself wryly.

_/I hate being a girl…/___

Naruto was holding the Uchiha's neck, pinning him down with his other hand with a firm grip on the shoulders and sitting on the long-haired boy's stomach. Feeling the body under him, and remembering the thoughts he had that morning, he slightly panicked at the position they were in.

A sudden intrusion of voice cut off their individual anxiety, "Okay boys that is enough." Both froze in hearing it, knowing whom it belonged to.

Kakashi's single eye swiveled from Naruto to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened bit, feeling ashamed on being caught fighting. She nudged the glaring Naruto and the blond boy immediately got off her. She timidly brushed herself off, head bowed in apology.

"Sensei… this is…" Sasuke started.

"I do not need any excuse Uchiha-san. From what I've witnessed earlier, I think it's not out of disciplining why you were fighting with Naruto." Kakashi brushed her off calmly and regarded them with an all-knowing eye. Naruto remained unaffected and fixed a smug expression folding his arms above his head.

"I deemed you responsible for your actions. However, being the Class Representative and supposed role model of the class, I don't want to just pass this out. I expected more from you, Uchiha-san."

"I know, Hatake-sensei." Sasuke bit her lips, praying to some powerful force above that this would not reach the clan's knowledge.

"Saa, for your punishment, you and Uzumaki-kun are the assigned Cleaner for a whole week, starting today."

Sasuke was silently relieved. As long as this wouldn't reach the Head Teacher's ears and the Clan Head it was going to be okay. But Naruto took it differently.

"WHAAAT! Clean the room for a week? And why are you including this day? Are you crazy, Kakashi-sensei? It's not fair! Today is Friday and is not included in the count. I'm expecting to be detained or suspended for this but CLEANING THE ROOM FOR A WEEK?" Naruto shrieked.

Kakashi winced at the loud voice. "That's the idea, Uzumaki. I'm not supposed to give things that you expect or like. Ma, I think you should start right now, ne?" He prodded them (or rather, commanded them) with his deceptively serene voice. He smiled and looked over his pupils on the other side of the classroom who were holding the broom and other cleaning materials. The students immediately scuttled towards them and gave the said equipments to Naruto and Sasuke before bowing to their sensei and leaving the classroom.

"I'll be going then. Ja." Then he took off just like that. The two students were left staring at the door.

And that was when Sakura took the cue to approach them. She smiled coyly.

"Ne, Naruto, would you take me on a date if I will help you?"

"No." Came a rather fast reply.

"Kuso." Sakura snapped her fingers in disappointment and stalked out of the room. _There is going to be another time_, she convinced herself. Sasuke frowned at Sakura's back. A proper girl should not curse like that.

The two gave Sakura weird looks as she went out of the classroom. Forgetting her, they proceeded on rearranging the chairs. Slowly, the room was beginning to empty of people until it was only the two of them left.

"Damn it, I hate being assigned clean ups on the weekends." Naruto complained, as he picked up littered papers on the floor. It was always messy every Friday. He knows because he actively participates on dirtying the room on a daily basis.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's whines and complains and instead concentrated on sweeping the floor.

The whole room was silent for a while, save for the occasional shuffle and noises made by the cleaning pair. Sasuke stole a glance at Naruto. The boy was silent the whole time they were cleaning.

_/What is he thinking/ _She wondered.

After sometime, she had summoned enough resolve and pushed the bad mood and the aches away so she could talk to Naruto. And in perfect timing, Naruto took the mop and the bucket with him outside the classroom when she was opening her mouth to speak. Sasuke gritted her teeth and forced herself to be patient. He'd be back in a while.

When Naruto came back in the classroom Sasuke was currently erasing the black board. Now she had the chance to talk to him.

"Have you finished moping the front?"

"Ah."

-silence-

She looked up at the blackboard. The writings on the topmost portion of the board were still not erased. It was quite out of reach for her. Then to her surprise, she a felt a body at her back and a hand snatched the eraser from her and started erasing the entire board.

"Naruto…" she started. He did not reply. Then he moved to the other side of the blackboard. She felt rather alone when the body behind her moved away. When Naruto had finished erasing the remaining portion he put the eraser in its place and went to his seat to fetch his bag.

Sasuke narrowed her eyes. "Where are you going baka (idiot)?"

Naruto just gave her a devious grin, "Na, na, cut a guy some slack, ne Class Representative?" Sasuke advanced towards him but Naruto had been able to avoid her. He put his left foot on the windowsill. With his bag hanging on his shoulders, he looked back at Sasuke.

"You're not going to leave the classroom just to chase me again, are you? And besides," Naruto gave an arrogant smirk and inclined his head opposite Sasuke's direction. "What would Kakashi-sensei say if he finds out that the trash can is not taken care of?"

Sasuke glanced at the side of the room to see 3 filled garbage cans.

They were not there a while ago.

She glared at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled. "Gotta catch some band practice, ja na (see ya)." He flashed a mischievous grin then he sent himself through the window and jumped straight down to the first floor. Some alarmed shrieks and shrill screams were heard below.

A breeze passed by the vacant room to the only occupant there.

She frowned and looked down the floor, "I'm trying my best here Uzumaki. The least thing you could do is not act like a jerk." She murmured under her breath.

-ooOOoo-

Naruto stared blankly at the wall. It was true that he's not the brightest star in the sky, neither the sharpest knife in the kitchen, nor the largest shrimp in a ramen bowl but that's out of topic. The point is, when it involves something deep, it usually takes time for him to think about it.

"Yaa, Naruto." A smirking blonde guy walked up to him.

"Ossu." Came Naruto's reply.

Then he stared down at where Naruto was sitting and screamed. "That's my amplifier, you moron! Don't sit on it!"

"Ah, oh no! Gomen, gomen (sorry, sorry) I forgot." Thoughts momentarily forgotten, Naruto immediately jumped from his position flailing around, and looked down where he rested his butt a while ago before scratching his head in apology, "I hadn't noticed."

The other eye not obscured by the long blonde bangs rolled heavenwards at Naruto's stupidity and raked his ponytail with purple fingernails before speaking. "Seen Gaara?" He glanced at the occupied bathroom.

"Nope. Not here yet. That's Kimimaro." He took some jock from the pocket of his guitar case and unscrewed the metal head, exposing several small wires. "This one was producing annoying feedback last night, I got hit by Iruka jii-chan because of it. I even haven't practiced my chords that much." Naruto grimaced.

"Use your new one then. And besides, it's longer, unh."

"Nah, I'll use it in our last practice and on the actual performance."

The ponytailed guy just shrugged. "Good luck on fixing your cable then, unh." Deidara turned on his back to pick his black and red bass to tune it up.

Naruto sniffed and hunched in his seat as he fixed the little wires and connections to his jock, testing it every now and then to his ampli. On his third try, he gave a tweak of a red wire before recapping the head and inserting it to the amplifier. It emitted a shrill shrieking noise in the entire soundproof room. Both blondes jumped and Naruto received a hard thwack of paper on his head.

"Ahou! Keep it down will ya! Damnit, it's fucking harassing my fucking ears!" A strawberry blond, long-haired girl with fierce eyes shouted at him as she tossed several sheets of paper onto Naruto's lap as Naruto immediately yanked the cable away. A brow-less boy with a deeper shade of red hair that had the same black eye paint as Naruto appeared, silently trailing the cursing girl. Naruto idly noted that he was carrying an instrument that was not his at his back.

"Hey, I'm keeping it down teme! A feedback is a feedback whatever you do!" The girl just sneered on him. Ignoring her, He looked down at his lap and back at the pair that threw the papers at him. "What is this?"

Gaara shrugged and simply replied. "The new composition I've been doing this whole week. I've finished it just last night. I'm getting tired of doing covered songs." Then he silently handed a cable to Naruto. "It's a jock Tayuya rarely uses. We don't have time to wait for you to finish your tinkering. Just use this and fix that at home."

Naruto nodded his thanks.

Unable to resist it, Tayuya added with a mocking smile. "Its okay, I won't charge people who are pretending to be prudent but are actually too poor to buy simple things such as jocks. And don't blame it for your ugly guitar scores, yarou. It's really that way. Besides, I'm miles better than you in guitars, heh."

Seething, Naruto stood up face to face with the bastard girl, about to teach her some lessons but Gaara immediately stepped up.

"Tayuya." Gaara reprimanded. Then faced the dark complexioned blond boy. "She does not mean it, Naruto."

Tayuya shot the redhead a dirty look. A firm clearing of throat was heard from an unnoticed silver-haired young man with red painted eyes and had two dots on the temple. "Gaara, I want to talk to you for a moment." Gaara nodded and walked towards him. Tayuya snorted and snatched her guitar from Gaara. She uttered a contemptuous mumble first before flinging her head sideways, stalking off towards her amplifier. Messy long strawberry-red hair followed her movements as she walked.

Naruto never failed to wonder how Gaara got along with her. Tayuya was always a bitch to control. Only their bandleader and synthesist Kimimaro had her in his full command. But she and Gaara got along, nonetheless. Naruto stole a look at the passive drummer. Weird.

Resting the guitar on its stand, Naruto then turned his attention to the lyrics and read it.

_Hachigatsu itsuka doyoubi sora ni kumo wa naku/_August 5th Saturday, Not a cloud in the sky…

"August 5th… its not August today, it's April." He mumbled and raised a questioning brow at Gaara. Gaara presented him a 'you're an idiot' glance. Naruto ignored it and proceeded to read the rest of the lyrics.

_Biru no saijou kai kara kizukeba wakare wo tsugete/_From the top floor of the building, when I came to, I was bidding farewell

_Hachigatsu mikka mokuyoubi boku no kokoro ni kizu ga/_August 3rd Thursday, the wounds to my heart,

_Roku do me no kizu zutazuta ni nari subete kowarete shimae subete/_The sixth wound I'm torn to shreds I'll be completely destroyed, everything.

…Then swore.

"What's the matter, Naruto? Is my new piece bad?" Gaara called from the other side of the room.

"I-ie… it's just…" Naruto swallowed. "I'm going to sing this?"

Kimimaro raised one fine silvery eyebrow, "Of course brat, what do you think you'll be doing? Dancing?"

"Eh, iya, iya its nothing really, eheheh." Naruto grinned but his smile easily faded when he return to the piece of paper he was holding.

_Deatte hajimete kizuitajibun no orokasa wo/_When we met I first noticed how foolish I was,

_Hito wo shinjirarenai mamahito wo kizukete iru to/_And how I hurt others by never having faith in them.__

_Naze mata boku wa kimi no koto wokorizu ni ai suru no/_Why do I love you tirelessly again?

_Koushite boku wa ai suru koto wowasurerarenai you da/_It seems I can't forget loving you this way. __

_Demo/_But...__

_Shinjiru koto wa shiawakukizukarenai you ni/_Believing is painful, I was crying by myself.

_Hitori de naite itakimi ni wakaranu you/_Without being noticed by you, as if you didn't know...

His eyes turn from contemplative to longing to wistful the whole while reading the lyrics.

_Kore ijoukore ijou wakizutsukitakunai/_I don't wanna hurt anymore than this,

_Demo ima dake wa kimi dake wo ai shite itakatta/_But right now, I wanted to love only you.

_Wasureyou to shita toki mo aru kedoima wa dakishimetai/_There were times I tried to forget you, But now I want to hold you.

He repeated the chorus and the bridge in his head "What's the tune, Gaara?" He asked without looking up.

Gaara stood up to walk towards him while Kimimaro instructed Deidara on the beat.

_Shinjiru koto ga shiawakukimi no kako wo shitta/_Believing is painful, I knew your past,

_Wasurerarenai no wakimi no kata na no ni/_Even though you were the one who couldn't forget.

_Kore ijoukore ijou wakizutsukitakunai/_I don't wanna be hurt more than this,

_Demo kimi dake wochikara tsuyoku dakishimerarenai/_But its only you, I can't hold tightly.

_Hachigatsu itsukahareta kumo no nai sora no naka de/_August 5th, in the clear and cloudless sky,

_Mou saigo da nejimen ni hirogaru jibun wo mitsume/_This is it, as I watch myself spread over the ground.

-ooOOoo-

The sound of a shoe sole hitting the pebbled ground was heard in the already sleeping community as one lone teenager walked along the empty road. Then against the silent, black night, a lone rough voice was heard.

"_Kimi wo daite_/I hold you."

"_Kimi wo mitsume_/I watch you."

"_Kimi wo aishi_/I love you." This time he closed his eyes.

"_Kimi wo omou/_I think of you."

Naruto mumbled the last part of the song, staring at the moon while walking toward the house.

"What am I going to do?" He questioned the star-filled sky.

* * *

The song: It's initially planned as Sasuke's theme song for Naruto. (Right, riiiiight!) It fits him/her well but since Naruto is the more musically-inclined between the both of them in this lifetime, I made him sing it, and because he can also relate to some parts of the lyrics. Wait till Sasuke hears the song when Naruto sings it. (floats) 

On Naruto's band: (cries) don't kill me, I don't even know how Tayuya and Gaara and the rest of the band ended like that! It just carried on as I write. I was actually listening to j-rock as I was writing that part. Actually my initial thought is to just fill in some sub-characters or unnecessary people to form the band but… (rips hair) Anyway, their villain bandmates would fit well for visual kei (j-rock bands that dresses extreme dresses and most of the time, in a drag.) how cute XD Gaara can pass as visual kei and goth while reincarnated!Naruto falls more on the more on the goth/hardcore punk category.

On Sasuke's character. Put in mind that Sasuke, even if he/she is still himself, he/she grows up as a girl and 'feels' the changes inside more than anybody. So it wont be surprising if there are times, even though how mentally male she is, she would sometimes had female vibes in him. Can't blame the guy, you know.

On Kakashi's treatment and surname calling. Generally speaking, Japanese were polite people, and calling names on the person you're not close or related to is disrespect, and if you do not add a kun/chan/san whatever, it's also a sign of disrespect, unless you're close to the person.


	7. 05 His Resolution Part2

_Chapter 5 Total Word Count_:6281

Disclaimer  
Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto. Borrowing his characters for a while and trying to get it close to reality and canon. Thank you, kishi-sensei.

Author's Notes:  
(FFnet's ruler-thing is faulty nowadys. So I'm forced on using some html skills to make this one. Grr. SO bothersome.)

So, starting from now, all the chapters that is going to be out is already betaed. A lot of thanks to Streetwise and yes, I love you for tolerating me and my spamming abilities. Anyway, I have made a narusasu illustration for her as a gift. I'll be giving the link when its colored but for those who want to see, its posted in my LJ. The Aug 13 entry.

If you're still not aware, Sasuke is known as a boy in (cough)her school. Only a handful of teachers know that she is a girl. So you're going to ask why. Well, it's what she wants. (spoiled princess…). Good thing their family is an influential and powerful one, enough that they can have a hold at school the itself. The school did it in favor of the ancient and powerful Uchiha clan. (Politics. Blah.). Yes? NOT ENTIRELY. That's just the shallower reason but half of it is... well for future readings. And I guess the more deeper perspective on why is she dressing as a boy is for you to look in between the chapters, ne?

* * *

_Just one more chance. Just one more life. I know there would come a time that you will remember that you loved me as much as I love you. I have once lost everything especially you. I will never let you go this time. I'll never let go. Ever. _

**-Reincarnation-**  
By veiledlantern

**Episode 05**  
Part Two  
-His Resolution-

* * *

It has been five days since the incident happened. Everybody noticed the tension between the class delinquent and the Class Representative but did not dare say a word. 

An aloof, scowling long-haired boy walked along the hall alone. Almost every eye turned to him every time he passed by. However, the young student ignored all the attention and continued to sulk on anything and everything

Arriving 10 minutes before the start of classes was late by her standards.

Sasuke couldn't help it. Even though she kept telling herself that Naruto did that because he did not know anything, she still couldn't really help feeling hurt and upset over the matter. And she couldn't help being mad with Naruto either. They had been sniping each other for these past few days, much to her chagrin. In addition, her period was still not finished yet. She rubbed the fading bruise on her shoulder.

"Stupid female hormones." She muttered under her breath.

"Uchiha-chan," A cheerful voice floated behind her.

She turned around and regarded her Homeroom Adviser with a curt greeting.

"Well, I'll be watering some lilies in the back today, so I'll appear late in our Homeroom, or not at all. Would you please do the checking of our attendance while I'm absent? I'll be back if I can." He smiled and held up his palms. "Ja!"

Sasuke's eyes twitched. _/Watering… lilies? Is Kakashi crazy/ _She stared at the back of her silver-haired teacher, disbelief written all over her face.

Recovering, she turned to go to their classroom.

-ooOoo-

Sasuke entered the classroom to see Sakura terrorizing the whole class.

"So, Yumiko-chan, if you're really the class representative, why are you letting all the work done by Uchiha-san there?" Said a slicing voice.

The rather loud sliding of the closing door made their heads turn. Oh. The other Class Representative. Sakura smiled haughtily.

"Ah, Mr. Valedictorian," An acidic smile, "I've just noticed that the other Class Representative is lazing around, and is not doing her work."

"Hey it's not like that!" Replied the flustered girl anxiously.

"Ohhhh? Too bad I'm not here the first two weeks of school to tell you not to slack off, ehh?" She pushed her dark, ominous face towards the female Class Representative. Having bandages around her head did not help lessen the scary look a bit. She looked like the Oni (demon) herself. Yumiko involuntarily shook.

Sakura straightened and continued. "And why are you allowing that, huh?" She twirled dramatically as she faced the whole classroom. Her pink hair free of bandages flowed as she moved. "We are 1A. Teachers and other students are expecting us to be excellent and we should meet their expectations!" Sakura slammed her cast-less hands on the desk and it trembled. All flinched at the force of it.

Sasuke sighed and proceeded to her seat, noticing the empty chair beside her. "Uchiha-san! Are you listening to me?" Sasuke sighed again as she took her seat.

"If you wanted to be a Class Representative so bad then go and talk to Sensei. I do not have anything against the idea," She said, looking straight ahead, her patented position up again. "And besides, school elections are going to be in the first week of May which is just a few days more. You can volunteer for the female Class President position." She added.

Sakura blinked then her eyes ignited. "Hoooo, Shannaro!" She punched the air. Everybody sweat-dropped. So that was what she wanted all along. Still standing, she moved forward to hit Sasuke on the back. "Ok, let's wait for it then."

"Don't touch me." Sasuke grumbled.

Smiling again, Sakura had found another thing to harass them for. "Ne, Class Representatives," she said to the Class Representatives with an overly sweet voice. "Have you ever planned something about our School Anniversary?"

Sasuke answered for the both of them. "We had a little discussion about it the first week, but we still have to finalize it over with Kakashi." Speaking of Kakashi… she was reminded of something. Sasuke stood up and marched in the front of the classroom.

"Kakashi-sensei said that he would possibly be late or won't be appearing at all. So he ordered me to check your attendance while he is away. We will discuss some other matters if we still have time." Ignoring Sakura, she took a paper and pen and started calling out names from a perfect memory.

oOo

Sasuke was leaning on the frame of the blackboard on the side near the door holding a notebook and a pen, calling out names for attendance. Then the door suddenly slid open.

"_Ohayou_ Good morning."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're late."

Naruto looked around, "So what? I think the teacher is not here yet, so what is your problem, stuck-up bitch?" He sneered. Everybody winced. Nobody stood up to the two scariest people in class.

"Probably I'll just kick your ass outside the room and mark you absent the next time you arrive late, moron."

Well, except form themselves, that is.

To everybody's surprise (and to Sasuke also) Naruto grabbed her left arm and pinned it above her head. He crushed his body against Sasuke on the blackboard hard. And for the second time, everyone winced when they heard the thud of their Class Representative's back hitting the board.

Naruto was so close to her now. So close. Naruto pushes himself closer and leaned down to Sasuke's ear, the cool metal rings in his lips touching her skin underneath the ear. She suppressed a shudder but forgot to suppress her blush.

Naruto's lips ghosted on his ear, "Yes… SIR." He whispered. Sasuke felt the soft lips and the hot breath against her ears. She shivered this time. Naruto looked over her first before going to his seat at the third row.

Sasuke was a bit dazed as she straightened herself_. /What happened just now? He never gets that close to me especially these days./_ Her gaze followed Naruto to see a mysterious, mischievous fox-grin. Her ears are still tingling from the light caress of lips from a while ago.

Forehead on the view, Sakura looked over the two boys, observing the odd exchange and the interesting interaction between them. Her eyes narrowed at Naruto who was currently taking his seat in front of her. The blond boy noticed her stares and gulped visibly. She smiled a little before transferring her eyes to the star student.

_/Uchiha./ _She thought, irritated. He was always on her way. She glared malevolently at the long, black-haired boy. Sasuke felt something ominous. Then her gaze suddenly found Sakura, looking all red, staring at her like some old scary movie.

_/What have I done this time/ _Sasuke averted her stare and continued on checking the attendance but side glanced at the pink-haired girl after a little while.

Sakura pondered the blackboard scene more. _/Curious…/ _But before getting to a conclusion, she needed to observe more. Putting everything aside, all attention went to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," she smiled. "I have seen you play at Roponggi yesterday, you're so awesome!"

"Nnn, ah, yeah." Naruto merely mumbled his reply while putting his earphones on.

"Haruno Sakura!" Came a rather irritated voice from the front.

"Hai." Sakura replied in a bored tone along with a raised eyebrow. Then she leaned towards Naruto again.

Sasuke's lips thinned as she called the rest of the students for attendance.

-

Kakashi really failed to show up the entire Homeroom Meeting. And through Sakura's provocative remarks, Sasuke and Yumiko found themselves in the front, discussing some plans along with the whole class. And all the while, Naruto was unnervingly silent. It was disturbing Sasuke more than the loud chatter and the sarcastic teasing of Sakura.

ooOOoo

Silver hair covered whatever expression the eye was telling when the owner said his goodbyes. Kakashi was putting the phone down when a lean, bespectacled person halted in front of his table.

"Yo." Kakashi merely greeted the Head Teacher with his happy cloth-covered face.

"I've heard that you did not attend your classes this morning?" Inquired their overseer as he inclined his head in emphasis to the question.

"Ah that…hmm… must have forgotten…oh, look at the time, I must be going now for my next class, ja!" Kakashi immediately slid away from his seat and hurriedly approach the door.

"Kakashi!" He called out but the teacher has already left the faculty room leaving him with only the light fading footsteps the light-headed teacher was producing. "Chi." He said in annoyance.

ooOOoo

Lunch break arrived again with a ring. Everybody stood up to bid their teacher goodbye then turned to their own business. A long-haired blonde girl waved to Sakura at the door. Sakura waved back and gave a loud greeting to the girl outside. They both left but not before the blonde girl peeked back around the door and winked at Sasuke. Sasuke fought the urge to gag.

Naruto was silent the entire half of the day. He was well aware of the weird looks his classmates were giving him. They were not used to seeing the loud, arrogant scary boy being silent and broody. It was not befitting of him.

_/It's not their business./ _He thought sullenly as some of his classmates who were passing at his side looked over him in curiosity.

He had been thinking. Yes, how odd it might be, he was using the most unused part of his body. He's analyzing. While walking down the street, he pondered on everything and sorted out a bit. He hadn't come up with a final conclusion yet but he's getting there. Maybe he'll come around it in a day or two.

_/Man, I've been in this thinking shit ever since bastard nerdy boy arrived in my life./  
_  
He looked sideways at the subject of his thoughts and got momentarily caught in the current activity the said boy was doing.

Sasuke was combing her hair while thinking. She got over the idea of being reminded of her brother every time she brushed her long hair. Now she understood what it felt to have long hair. And she rather liked her hair this way. Letting her hair grow was one of the few 'girly' things that she allowed for herself.

Naruto watched in rapt attention, following the pale hands' movements as it glided the comb through the silky hair. He felt the urge to run his fingers through the long, smooth mane. Sasuke turned to face him, noticing his stare. Naruto could only stare at the vision presented to him.

"Gods, Sasuke, you're so beautiful." He mumbled as his eyes took in the pale lean face framed by the glossy, freely flowing, long ebony locks. Sasuke gasped, feeling awkward at the appreciation coming from the person she wanted to hear it most. She looked away from him, a telltale blush dusting her cheeks lightly. She took her ponytail from her desk to tie her hair back and gathered her things to leave.

Naruto crossed his brows with a thought. _/What did I do? Did I say it out loud/_ He contemplated on following the boy. After some time, he decided for it and stood up to go to Sasuke. Outside the classroom, he looked on both sides of the corridor. "Kuso, I lost him. Where did he go?" He scratched his head, brows creased and eyes closed to slits.

"Oh well, I just have to look for him then." Then walked towards the side he thought the brunette went.

oOo

_/I just hate it when it comes to this./_

Sasuke peered in the locker room and saw two boys talking boisterously at the far end of the room. She inwardly cursed. There was no way that she could change like this. She sat down in one of the benches that is in front of her locker and pretended to busy herself while discreetly waiting for them to go away. When she saw from the corner of her eyes that they went towards the shower room, she immediately flew inside the almost empty locker to change as fast as she could. It's nice to be careful. She remained undiscovered for years because of it.

She released the breath that she'd been holding when she went out of the locker with her gi properly secured, and the bondage on her chest tightly fitted. The boys didn't noticed anything so she silently slithered out of the locker to their training room. She looked around and spotted an officer. She approached the girl and nodded her greeting before speaking.

"Where is the Captain?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, _gomen_ sorry Uchiha-san, but he is not back yet. He was here a while ago, saying that he's going to drop by the Student Council Office for a short while. You could do some warm ups and have a spar with one of them while waiting." The Vice-Captain said to Sasuke, regarding the other club members with her eyes.

"Hai. _Domo _Thanks." Sasuke give a short bow before going to an empty spot to do some warm ups.

---

Naruto wandered around and ended up the Karate Club's door. He didn't know exactly how but he had felt that Sasuke was there. Some weird feeling that when he concentrated, he could feel Sasuke's distinct self against other people. He brushed it away when he failed to find any possible explanation for it.

_/Almost there. I know he is inside that door./_

He was close to his destination. He had not reached a conclusion or a decision yet but he felt that he wanted to talk to the other boy. He raised his hands to slide the door open and the door was halfway on opening entirely but a firm hand on his shoulders stopped him from doing so.

"Chotto matte, kudasai (Wait a minute, please)." Came a respectful, but decisive voice.

Annoyed, Naruto whirled around to come face to face to a bowl-cut, round-eyed boy, probably a year older than him.

"What?" Came a belligerent reply. "So you want to tell me that I should not sneak into somebody else's club room?"

Students around the area looked from where the loud, angry voice came from. Some girls, and a few boys stepped back and exited the corridor upon seeing the scary, spiky, yellow-haired guy with painted eyes glaring fearlessly at the Vice-President of the Student Council.

"No sir, but I want you to go with me on the Student Council's room right now to discuss your hair color. Because according to the rules and regulation, it is prohibited to dye your hair. Follow me _onegaishimasu _(please)." The tone, how reverent the words were still implied a command more than a request.

And Naruto hated being told off.

"You've got nothing to do with the hair color I prefer." Naruto grounded out. "And besides, this is natural."

Lee studied the whole appearance of the freshman in front of him. He knew the entire student body in this building so he was sure that this boy was just a first year student. He nodded to himself. He put in consideration that the boy had just missed the particular information, or just absent that time.

"What is your name?"

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hai. Uzumaki-san. I'm sorry, I think you have not been properly informed but we do not favor dyed hair here. You are now a student of this school so we expected you to follow the rules."

Naruto shook his head. "I said this…" he points to his unruly yellow hair "is natural!"

Lee is about to tell him something when the door slid fully open to reveal a long, black-haired guy in a white training outfit. He immediately recognized the guy as his younger equal from the junior high.

"Ah, my esteemed kohai (Junior), Uchiha-san. Truly the springtime of youth is still at its finest. Anyway, is he from your class? I want to deal with his hair and…"

Naruto suddenly exploded. "Why don't you listen to me, thick-brows! I told you its natural! And I'm going to prove it to you right now!" Naruto bellowed, losing patience.

Thick-brows?

Everybody present paused in their activities and stared.

Everybody, including Lee looked in curiosity.

"I'll give you proof that my hair color is natural." Said Naruto in a rough voice and dragged Sasuke with him. Said boy immediately protested. "I did not volunteer for this, Uzumaki. Let go of my hand. Now."

Naruto ignored him and continue to drag him on the guy's restroom, giving him no room to fight or think of a comeback. "Thick-brows is going to believe me if you're going to be there to back up" He said as he pushed Sasuke against the tiles. "And besides," He gave out a devious grin "You're a Student Council." He started unbuckling his belt.

Sasuke stared at the belt and silently panicked. The events were too fast for her to react. She tried to look for any unwanted witnesses but the large firm hands that immediately pushed her down the floor had prevented her from doing so. It was like being bound into a Genjutsu. Naruto was now unbuttoning his pants.

_/Kuso…/ _Sasuke swore as Naruto grabbed the kneeling boy's head and pulled his pants down to his knees, along with the boxers.

* * *

So you probably know Naruto's resolution by now (sniggers) 

Kohai-Junior. The sempai-kohai relationship is kinda long to explain but you've probably noticed it in other anime. Its in Japanese culture that states something about seniority and practice on respect to eldersIie/Iya-no  
teme-bastard  
gi-the white long-sleeved garment they wear in Martial Arts.  
dobe-dead last, something like borderline to passing and failure. DO NOT confuse with Usaratonkachi which means utter moron.

_On Naruto:_ Of course, having no memory of it at all, he doesn't realize that he's tracking Sasuke with his chakra. It just came off naturally from him but being coughdumb, he didn't even bother to know what is it.

_On Sakura:_ Pls, do NOT get angry at her. I think its logical to make her that hostile towards Sasuke. She treats him/her like a normal rival would because she thinks that Sasuke is a rival. (I was talking about the academic ranks.) Especially in this chapter when Naruto is paying more attention to Sasuke instead of her. Think of Ino. I actually think its comical for Sakura being genki and all. GO INNER SAKURAA!


	8. 06 The Number One Ninja of Surprises P1

Disclaimer:  
Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto. 

From the earlier episodes.  
Yarou-rascal (what Tayu calls Naruto); Ero-Ero no Jiichan-Perverted Uncle

For the reviewers: I have answered other questions and reviews but I'm not at liberty to reply to all of them because that will give the future plot away. So just be patient, your favourite character will appear later on.

It's been almost a year since I've signed in Ffnet and I've just recently discovered that I have to enable anonymous reviews myself in order for it to get through. (snerk). Have you seen some idiot? Where? I think it just passed under my eye. No, it's sitting in front of the computer right now. (Ah, the idiocy! this is too much! Please kill me!) Twas like; _Ohhh. So that's why I've never received anonymous reviews evar. _(deadpan)

So for my non-Ffnet readers, you could get your questions and reviews like right now. Just leave some contact addy if you want, kay?

Author's Notes:  
On Lee's manner of speaking: I think this is how Lee will sound if ever he'll speak English. (sorry, I don't watch the Naruto English sub)

I do not want to repeat this again so starting from this chapter onward, everything is betaed by Streetwise.

**And I want everybody to read this**: People calls it 'slash' when you say boy-to-boy action. It's usually used/applies to English (RL series and cartoons) fandoms . However, in anything Japanese (J-doramas, BL doramas and anime) it's called BL or Boy Love. Yaoi or shounen-ai if you wanted to be specific. And when you mention pairings, it's _always_ seme first (dom in the English fandoms) like SoraRiku when Sora is seme, or NaruSasu when Naruto is seme. I want to stress out that this IS a Japanese show, and they put in order their pairings that way. Be careful. No excuse on being lazy and used to it. The least that you could to is to cooperate. Doing otherwise would just cause a lot of confusion on everybody. And annoyance to some. So now that you know, please act like the educated person you are and put your pairings in order _properly_.

Warning: Pissy, PMSing!Sasuke.  
(Well anyway, Sasuke is just too serious. He really needed to cut some slack. Or loose that stick up his in his ass)

* * *

_Just one more chance. Just one more life. I know there would come a time that you will remember that you loved me as much as I love you. I have once lost everything especially you. I will never let you go this time. I'll never let go. Ever. _

**-Reincarnation-**  
By veiledlantern

**Episode 06**  
Part One  
-The Number One Ninja of Surprises-

* * *

/_Kuso…_/ Sasuke swore as Naruto grabbed the kneeling boy's head and pulled his pants down to his knees, along with the boxers.

She had the memory, however dusty it may be, of the relationship she had with Naruto in their former life. Of seeing all of him. Of sex. Many times, she dreamed of having Naruto once again. She longed for the physical closeness they had shared. To feel each other's skin. To see each other without shame.

But never, ever she had expected to see him THIS way.

Sasuke was immediately introduced to the golden curls as Naruto tugged her hair to look closer. But she couldn't help but stare. Lower. And she fervently hoped that the stirring in her lower region was not obvious in her face. Naruto gave out a satisfied sneer.

Five inches to go. Five fucking inches and she'll be kissing Naruto's naked crotch (and her dignity goodbye) if ever the blond boy was going to tug her head closer.

She did not know if she was going to be delighted or disappointed or angry with her current situation.

"Like what you saw, Sasuke? Anyway, can you testify to thick-brows that my hair is natural?"

Sasuke did not have to look up to know that a pair of teasing, sparkling, mischievous eyes was looking down at her right now. She simply glared at the tiles and tugged her head, silently warning Naruto to let go. Naruto, satisfied at seeing his class officer on his knees like that merely laughed.

"Let's go before people see us and they think that you're going to give me a blowjob. Unless you want to." Naruto sniggered and flashed an impish smile as he fixed his pants on.

"Man, are you giving that guy a blowjob?"

Two bodies froze at hearing the voice from the doorway. Two pair of eyes swiveled at the door.

A former classmate of hers. A part of her wanted to scream like crazy and a part of her wanted ask what and how much he saw. And another part of her wanted to run away and dig herself a hole to hide in. Or to die.

None of them won, as she remained rooted on her knees when the guy's peers came rushing in, forcing her former classmate inside while the said guy was also almost as frozen as the both of them.

Sasuke swore in her head.

"What did you say, Hiro? Somebody giving someone a blow job?"

Sasuke inwardly groaned. Naruto seemed to have some trouble fixing his belt from the way his buckle jingled. That was the time everybody's eyes rested on them

"Oh shit! It's the Student Council's Vice-President in Junior High!"

Sasuke wanted to die. Now.

"Fuck yeah, and HE is giving HIM a blow??"

She suddenly becoming painfully aware of her still kneeling position and that snapped her to move and stand up.

However, it was Naruto who found his voice first. "Ah, iya, it was just… I was just showing… something… er." Naruto ended lamely. Everybody stare at him, obviously not believing him as they regarded his piercings, unkempt uniform and painted eyes.

Sasuke's mind became a torrid storm of thoughts. She barely heard what Naruto and the other guys are talking about.

/_What should I say? I can explain that he forced me to do it to him but I'm a champion Karate student. They won't believe me. However, I can also make them think he blackmailed me, which is very easy because of the way he looks. But then I do not want him to have a bad reputation in this school. It's enough that he's famous for his juvenile fights already. But then, this will look bad in my records/ _She grimaced,_ /If I will tell the truth, it would get only me out of this mess but not Naruto. And I do not think that Rock-sempai is going to tolerate whatever he thinks Naruto has done. But I do not want the clan to hear of this embarrassing situation. I will not easily get away with it…_ /

Naruto on the other hand, keeps on swearing in his own mind.

/_Chikusho, Chikusho, Chikusho, Chikushooo!!!_/

He just wanted to talk to Sasuke, dammit, not to have some thick-brows to poke on the color of his hair nor make the whole school think that he's making another guy swallow his big, gorgeous dick in the Comfort Room, for cripes sake! Have to show them all. Have to make them pay.

Making up her mind, Sasuke prepared to speak.

But Naruto beat him to it. "So what?"

Naruto now resumed his arrogant expression and defiant mode. He gave a measuring glare to the boys populating the bathroom door. Four guys. Three First Graders and one possibly a year ahead of them. A bunch of wimps. No big deal.

"Naruto," Sasuke tried meeting the blond boy's stares but those black-painted eyes refused to look at him. Looking intimidating and tough like that.

Sasuke was going to defend their position but Naruto cut him out by speaking.

"If ever I forced him to give me what I want, do you have a problem with that?" All the guys at the door flinched at his tone. His voice was rising with every word.

/_Oh no, this is not good._/ Sasuke heard the warning tones in her head. She knew that whenever Naruto was being like this, he was going to face it head on.

Which was never a good thing. Especially for the idiot. She decided to act on it. "What are you talking about, it was… mpph!" She did not have the time to register the yanking of her collar as Naruto tried to shut her up. With his lips. Her eyes widened as Naruto crushed their lips together and gave a playful, daring smirk to her and the people at the entrance of the restroom.

Said people dropped their jaws and instantly turned white as flakes.

And as easily as she was shoved forward, it was as easy she was shoved away.

It was precisely 5 seconds of silent fuming and eye twitching before Sasuke almost lost her cool.

"What the hell are you doing, asshole!" Sasuke yelled and clenched her fist. Control. Should not start hitting blond idiotic morons. "Don't you know what…"

"What's the meaning of this?" The students at the door parted for the Student Council Vice-President.

"I told you I was going to give a proof that my hair is natural, didn't I? Now here's somebody to testify that what I'm saying is true." Naruto chattered cheekily with a twinkle of mischievousness in his eyes.

"H-he.. he kissed him…" came a shocked voice near the door.

Lee turned his head sharply to the freshman at his right. Calm irritation building up. "Could you repeat what you've said?"

"T-that guy…" He pointed to the disheveled big blond boy who was smiling too wide to be comfortable with. "K-kissed Uchiha-san…and…" Uneasy fidget, "We found Uchiha-san kneeling to him with his pants opened."

Lee's already wide, rounded eyes widened further. There's only one assumption that scene could invoke.

"I'm blond, sem-pai." chirped Naruto, emphasizing the word sempai to further annoy the other boy.

Lee's brows if possible knitted closer.

"So… you did that just to prove you're blond?" Lee carefully asked as his eyes gradually hardening.

"He can testify." Naruto happily poked Sasuke on the cheeks. Sasuke viciously grab the offending hand and tried to twist it in a perfect 180 degrees but Naruto had been able to immediately retract his arms before it got ripped off his body.

Lee had noticed the little struggle and mentally noted it for future reference on the weird blond freshman.

He faced Naruto, the controlled anger in his rounded black eyes. "So you're not denying nor contradicting on what we are going to accuse of you?"

"Nnnope! Think whatever you think I did. You think I can't do it again, do you?" He teased.

Irritating. Everything was irritating. It took her whole being to resist jumping on Naruto and beating him to a bloody pulp of 5 feet and 10 inches powdered mass of idiocy. Having enough, Sasuke shook her clenched fists and stepped forward. "Shut up! You're wrong, all of you! This is _not _what you think it is!" Sasuke said, choking down the blush and the embarrassment that is overwhelming her for the last 10 minutes. "And if ever I'm going to hear anything about this circulating in school," She gave them a malevolent glare and snarled her words. "I'll make sure you'll all get expelled."

"Uchiha-san!" Lee reprimanded. "That is not the proper way of talking to your schoolmates. Please try to converse politely with other people. We are the role models of this school."

Sasuke continued to glare but remind herself of her position and status in school. Sempai had a point. She had an image to protect. And that soothed her to relent.

Sasuke stiffly bowed, voicing her silent apology. She calmed herself down to restore what dignity was left of her in front of her schoolmates and turned to them. "You're free to do what you want right now. You are mistaken on what you were thinking is happening earlier, and I am not required to tell to you the actual events. Now, if you'll excuse us…" Her voice was coldly calm and her body was relaxed though her death glare promised brutal retribution if they spilled. They scampered into the bathroom as Lee ushered Naruto and Sasuke outside the door.

"Come with me to the office, Uzumaki-san. You needed to be properly told of these matters. I do not want you to be swayed to the moral decline of our youth today. And please, do button up your polo uniform." Lee said, eying the patched rubber shoes (not the regular prescribed color. Furthermore, the preferred shoes was leather), and the opened polo, and the black shirt with something hideous printed on it.

/_Ku-ro-yu-me…_/ Lee read on the letterings found at the bottom. /_What is this guy?_/ He wondered.

"Hey, hey! Why should I?" Naruto whined. "I did not dye my hair! I have proof!"

"I'm sorry, Uzumaki-san but you still have to come with me whether you like it or not."

Naruto contemplated running away just to spite them more but changed his mind. /_I could skip the entire class if I go inside the office. And while I'm at it, I'm gonna make a plan to ditch Sasuke. But knowing him, he won't dare to miss a class for someone like me. Thick-brows probably won't as well. That time I could run away, heeehee._/

While Naruto was cooking the plan of his escape that day, they started walking towards the corridor where the Student Council Office was. Sasuke, finally getting the chance to talk to Rock Lee faced him. "Sempai. I've been meaning to talk to you since earlier."

"Yes, Uchiha-san. What is it that you want?"

"I want to talk about our Karate club."

"I understand. I was planning on summoning you tomorrow to tell of my plans for you but since you're already here, I'm going to inform you what it is about. This month is going to be very busy indeed."

"Ah yes, the school elections. I also have to go to the Junior High School building to assist as well." Sasuke nodded.

"You're fairly active, kohai. As expected of you." Lee approved. "Anyway, I was planning on giving you a position. It is only fitting for the former captain of the Karate club in Junior High school that has won various achievements plus it is to commend you on your excellent performance."

"It was nothing, sempai." Sasuke brushed it off offhandedly. "Anyway, I wanted to suggest a training for both of the senior and junior members of the club."

By that time, Naruto had drifted from the conversation, entertaining thoughts about their band and some western music. He walked ahead of them with his arms folded behind his head, looking bored. Sasuke noticed him and her right eye twitched, remembering that she had to settle a score with him later. A very big score. Uchiha Sasuke was never going to be Uchiha Sasuke without the word revenge existing in his (technically her) system.

"So as I was saying Uchiha-san…"

Naruto felt the glare and rolled his eyes and sighed /_Geek._/ He couldn't wait to escape. He was planning on hanging out in their place the whole day.

"Oe moron, the office is this way." Sasuke cut off his musings. He snorted and followed the two as Lee opened the door.

-----------

Shikamaru yawned long and big. These endless meetings and paperwork was making him loose his brain by chunks. Who knows, his hairline might pull back to give more space for his forehead. He felt his scalp frying and his eyes were bleeding from reading and signing encyclopedia-thick documents half of the day. What a bother. But he knew that he would never hear the end of it from Temari if he dared not to finish it. One lesson was enough.

A knock on the door. He mumbled a brief 'Come in' and the door swung open to his bowl-cut, round-eyed VP.

"Kaichou, I'm glad that you're the one I found in here. Please forgive me for the intrusion. But I have a very important concern to lay."

Looking at him, he suspected that Lee had brought yet another 'undisciplined youth' as Lee put it. Again. He almost said that _'you're lucky it's me not Temari that you have found in here'_ but decided on just greeting him instead. "Yo Lee, what is it that you want?"

On the other side of the door…

_Kaichou?  
_  
Even if he was still outside, there was no mistaking of that lazy voice. Naruto's jaws unhinged and he immediately pushed Lee aside that sent the poor bowl-cut boy flying at the other end of the room.

And screamed.

"Hoy, Shikamaru, you bastard, why is it that thick-brows here calling you Kaichou like you own this place?" Naruto pointed at Shikamaru accusingly. Eyes wide and rounded.

Shikamaru scowled and Lee looked scandalized.

-A five-second silence-

"Usaratonkachi"

"Idiot."

Sasuke and Shikamaru said at the same time.

"Eh? I'm not!" Naruto shrieked.

Sasuke stifled a groan. If Tsunade is the one sitting there at the desk he'll be absolutely reduced to bits and pieces right now.

Shikamaru gave out a deep sigh. "It's ok, Lee. At least I'm not feeling sleepy anymore. I'll be the one who is going to talk to him. You can go now. And you as well Uchiha-san. But I expect you to see me tomorrow after class, okay?"

Lee straightened, "As you wish, Shikamaru-san. Uchiha-san, I will leave you now, I still have some things to do. See you later then." Lee said. Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded to him as he immediately left.

"So…" Naruto started in attempt on picking up the earlier topic. "Why Kaichou?"

Sasuke bit her lips and her left eye twitched. /_The total idiot_./ And w_hy am I still here anyway? _

Sasuke answered for their President. "It's because he's the President of the Student Council, _teinousha_. Isn't that obvious now?" Sasuke said dryly.

"Shut up teme! I was getting there. And I'm not talking to you and I know that he's the President of the Stupid Council!"

–Another five-second silence-

"It has a nice ring to it Naruto, but it's Student Council, _not _Stupid Council." Shikamaru drawled.

"Usaratonkachi" Sasuke mumbled as she close her eyes and look away.

"Hey, I'm not stupid, stupid!" Naruto shrieked.

Shikamaru sighed again and raised his palms to gain attention.

"So, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked but actually looked at Uchiha expecting a sane answer.

So Sasuke delivered her report. "Rock-sempai thought that Naruto's hair is dyed and asked him to go with him at the SC office. And of course, being himself, Naruto reacted badly to it. He created a scene and disturbed unwilling people. A good portion of the corridor to be exact. But generally, that's it."

_Leaving all the… unnecessary information. _

"Really? How troublesome. Why do you always have the knack of messing everything up, eh Naruto?" Shikamaru turned to Naruto and started to interrogate him.

Sasuke vaguely noticed the familiarity of Naruto and Shikamaru toward each other. Maybe they were also close friends here like they were in their earlier life. Thinking back, Shikamaru was the closest friend Naruto had after Sasuke. She looked at the clock. It's only several minutes to go before the lunch break was finished. Stupid Naruto. Always destroying her plans and her organized life. Wasting her time on stupid things. She still had to change back to her uniform and had not eaten any lunch at all.

"I should be going now, Nara-sempai. Lunch break is nearly over. I'll be coming back tomorrow as you have asked." Then Sasuke walked closer to Naruto and whispered. "I'm not finished with you yet. You'll be absolutely paying for this." And walked outside the door.

"Hah. Who's afraid of you?" Naruto leered and watched the long-haired guy for a while as he went out of the room. He snorted after Sasuke slammed the door close and turned to Shikamaru, now dropping to their casual tone of conversation. "So who's at our place?"

"Kiba phoned me earlier saying he'll be there later. His groupies are now littering the area."

Naruto sat on one of the two chairs in front of Shikamaru's table and lounged in it with his legs wide apart and his heels digging the smooth floor. "Mnn. They better be good. I'll be chasing them out once again if they piss me off one bit. I'll be going there. How 'bout you?"

"Can't this time. We're kind of busy right now because of the incoming school elections. And my old man wants me to be around in some bothersome gathering." Seeing the opportunity, Shikamaru allowed himself to relax (or rather, laze around like what Temari often called it) and reclined on his chair.

"Ahh…. You've been neglecting us since you became one of those student council shits but thanks for saving my ass anyway. At least you're still good at something even though you don't hang out with us regularly anymore."

Shikamaru snorted. /_How about you and your band?_/ Some thanks. "No problem. I'll see whatever I can to prevent you from getting kicked out of school… _again_"

"Aww Shikamaru, don't be so heartless. You know I'm a good boy inside." Naruto pretended to be hurt. Shikamaru grimaced, disgusted at the thought.

"I'm not being heartless, baka. Just remember your promise to your Oyaji. This time make yourself worth it and at least finish high school. 'ttaku. You and Kiba are both stupid. Just try graduating first then you both could go trouble-making whenever you want." Shikamaru said.

"Hey, that's not funny you idiot. I'm going work after graduating and help Jii-chan to support the both of us."

"I'm not even laughing." He pointed out and shrugged nonchalantly. "Do what you want. Anyway, is Uchiha the one?" He leaned forward the table. Naruto straightened, almost jumping when he heard the question.

"H-how did you know?" The blond boy demanded in a high-pitched voice. Shikamaru smirked lightly. _Gotcha_

"Kiba phoned, right? You know how talkative he gets when he flips his cellphone open. So simply put, I asked him for details." Came a calm and lazy reply.

"What are you talking about? I did not give any names nor tell that it's him!"

One of Shikamaru's brows automatically rose up. "So you're neither denying or admitting. I asked for details, right? Long black hair…Valedictorian… and if I knew better, I've seen how you look at Uchiha's hair as he goes out of the room. Every clue is pointing out to him. And don't say that I'm wrong Naruto because we both know that I seldom go wrong in my assumptions." He leaned closer on the table. "So what exactly happened a while ago, huh? I know Uchiha left some major details so spill. Promise I won't tell the others. And besides, you do not even have to tell me, I know just by looking at the both of you."

"Gods Shika. You're a worse gossip than Kiba. Don't you have anything else to do?"

Shikamaru sighed out lazily. "I got lots actually. It's so tiring I want to sleep on it all. But you and Kiba always manage to keep me awake so…" he shrugged. "You're really not telling?"

At least Shikamaru is too lazy to force him to talk. He inwardly sighed in relief "What are you talking about? There's nothing for me to tell you." _/No, not until I've made up my mind in this./_ The blond boy said to himself

Shikamaru sweatdropped. Naruto is just too obvious for his own good. Or he's just a plain idiot. He just have to look at Naruto's perspiring face and it will tell him everything right away. Taking pity on his friend, the lazy School Officer decided to change the subject. "So I'm right on assuming that you did not realize I'm the SC President at all." Shikamaru grimaced, torn in between amusement and annoyance.

"HEY! It's not my fault. You never said your actual position in our school when you told me about this. And besides, that's not the topic, you lazy bastard!" Naruto accused.

"Whatever. Go back to your class Naruto. I know that you're planning to escape right now and go to our place."

"Shikamaru! Can't you see I'm done for today? I'll die of hungerrrr!" Naruto whined and lolled his head back on the chair. He scowled at the ceiling.

"Oe baka. If you really want to finish your studies go back to your classroom. Come on, I've already helped you to be late for your class. The lesson is going to be halfway finished by now. And besides, it will give you another opportunity to go to your beloved Uchiha, right?"

"Ehh! What are you saying, Shikamaru? And that reminds me. I think nerdy boy has just given me a Challenge. Heeheee. I wonder what he is going to do"

Shikamaru studied Naruto's radiant face for a while before voicing out his observation.

"I've never seen you excited in your Challenges like this before. But it's understandable since you like the person challenging you. Tell me when he's going to 'call' on you. I want to watch."

"You gossip." Naruto sat a bit straighter and grumbled.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm not. I'm merely investigating. Gossip is only for girls. And besides, I want to see a very good fight. Do you know that Uchiha has won some regional awards in Karate? It's been so long since I've seen an exciting battle. The last was you against Gaara, I think. The whole underground network of Tokyo and Chiba are going to be positively delighted."

In the mention of the name, Naruto somber up a bit. "Yeah. That one almost did me out, na? At least I've been able to put that stupid boy to his senses."

"Unh. Are you serious about Uchiha? Not the fight, if you know what I mean."

"I do not know what you mean. And I'm not answering." He stuck his tongue out and stood up from the chair. "Fine, I'll attend class. Will tell you when it happens, alright?"

"Ah. See you sometime later Naruto."

"Yeah, see ya." He waved as he closed the door.

Shikamaru looked briefly at the door before pulling a folder towards him to review the proposal the sports committee had for their incoming sports fest. Thinking that it was still months before it would happen, he put it aside and inspected the progress of the incoming school elections. That's the time his cellphone rang. Again. He gave out a deep sigh before glancing at the screen. Chouji. He rubbed his temples as he answered.

"Yes?"

"Hey man, tell them I can't go to our place today. My parents are visiting your parents. And of course, I'm coming along. I'll be waiting for you, kay? And oh, don't forget to buy Chicken Yakisoba on your way home."

/_I'm not your messenger._/ Shikamaru sweatdropped then frowned. "And you wasted your call time just for that? How about the Yamanakas? Are they coming?"

A pause. "I don't know. Never heard Dad saying something about it."

Shikamaru adjusted the phone to his shoulders so his hands could fiddle with the paperwork while talking.

"Oyaji did not even tell me you're coming." Shikamaru grumbled under his breath as he started scribbling on some paper. "Fine, I'll go to that Korean Restaurant you like going to even though it's troublesome. How can you stand eating those sweet things along with rice anyway?" Shikamaru said, talking about the weird tasting barbecues. It's not that the taste sucked . It was just… weird.

Chouji clucked his tongue. "Shikamaru, learn to appreciate tastes. Every place had every specialty and distinct style of cooking. You need to widen your palette."

"Its not that I refuse to eat it but I like my sobas done in the traditional Japanese style better, thank you." He mumbled. "Well anyway see you later. I'll just take home some work with me so I can go home early."

After Chouji put the phone down, he started wondering if the big guy went to school today at all. He sighed. What a bunch of bothersome friends. He was glad that Naruto was going to be laid off his charge in the near future.

* * *

kaichou-president/chairman  
Polo-its what we call the dress shirts-uniforms in our schools. Or 'Polo Uniform' in its more complete form. It's easier calling it that way instead of saying buttoned-up shirt or dress shirt uniform. Too freaking long.  
Oyaji-old man. A less respectful/informal way of saying father.  
Teinousha-utter moron/imbecile/low IQ  
'ttaku-a shortened form of mattaku which means 'really' 

Shikamaru loves complaining. But that's just really him, and yeah, he's sort of a bit traditional in his own way.

Randomness: The first thing I notice with Korean yakisobas is that they had sesame seeds in them. And the chicken is sweet. I do not have trouble eating Korean bbq with rice. However, some does (like my best fried and another friend hanging out with us) If I'm going to think about it, the thought of eating it with a sweet viand is yeah, weird. Because you get used on the concept that viands are salty, sour or spicy. Our people are used on the idea that a sweet food is supposed to be a dessert or something like that. May it be bread, or pasta or other thing aside from rice and viand. And that's the principal reason (actually) why some people does not think it's suited for rice. But on the contrary, I don't really mind and I eat it like any other barbecues with rice.

kaichou-president/chairmanPolo-its what we call the dress shirts-uniforms in our schools. Or 'Polo Uniform' in its more complete form. It's easier calling it that way instead of saying buttoned-up shirt or dress shirt uniform. Too freaking long.Oyaji-old man. A less respectful/informal way of saying father.Teinousha-utter moron/imbecile/low IQ'ttaku-a shortened form of mattaku which means 'really' 


	9. 06 The Number One Ninja of Surprises P2

Disclaimer:  
Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Notes:  
So yeah, the argument is; do you think that Sasuke would still be the same Sasuke he is before? I don't think so. Even though she knows her past (hello… Itachi and Orochimaru) growing up in the current environment that she is in (not to mention gender) spells differences in her actions in comparison to her former life as a Konoha nin.  
You wont believe this but I came to the point (specifically, this chapter) where even I can't predict what Naruto's reaction will be. I'm at loss on what his next actions are that this part took a considerable time in making.  
And I had to admit that I enjoy writing this episode. I know its silly but I laughed at my own jokes when I read it after writing. (shots self)

Trans:  
kuso-shit  
chikusho-damnit  
kami-god  
aitsu-(lit. you) varies on inflection. When said in a spiteful way, it could be equated as a curse. ie. 'bastard'  
deshou-don't you think?  
Ojousan-Miss. (Lit. daughter)  
Karateka-a person whose discipline is Karate.  
Keitai-cellphone  
Advisory Class-(in our country) The class the Homeroom Teacher is assigned to.  
Advisor-is the other name for Homeroom Teacher (in our country).  
Homeroom Teacher- He/She is designated as the guardian of the students of that particular class for their whole Senior High School Years (3 years to be exact).  
NBI-National Bureau of Investigations

* * *

_Just one more chance. Just one more life. I know there would come a time that you will remember that you loved me as much as I love you. I have once lost everything especially you. I will never let you go this time. I'll never let go. Ever. _

**-Reincarnation-**  
By veiledlantern

**Episode 06**  
Part Two  
-The Number One Ninja of Surprises-

* * *

After picking up her school uniform at their club, Sasuke increased her pace, walking toward the changing rooms with narrowed eyes and thin lips. After reaching her destination she immediately locked the door and let herself slide down, releasing her breath out. 

_/Kami-samaaa!!!!!!!!!!/_ She inwardly screamed. Her butt had finally reached the floor and she felt the need to hide her flaming face so she drew her knees closer to her chest and clutched her neatly folded uniform to her tighter and dug her face into it, muffling the silent whimpers she was letting out.

That-was the most embarrassing day to date of the almighty Uchiha Sasuke ever. Owned everything that she had experienced as of yet.

Because contrary to popular belief (and her old personality as a ninja) the new Sasuke was not all the titanic-worthy iceberg that has a grah-I'm-so-well-above-you coolness and 24 hour composed guy that had the suaveness of a male horn bee. No, she was well past that wangst stage of the century and could do normal emotion stuffs too, thank-you-very much. And something had a large role in her.

Hormones. Why hello there.

_/Take a deep breath Uchiha,/_ Sasuke told herself as she take large gulps of air to calm her racing heart down. And what was with the kissing anyway? That prompted her to remember the feel of his lips in her and a whiff of his scent… his scent…

And came the memory of her close-up encounter with the boy's other head. She burrowed her face deeper on the poor, immaculately-smooth-till-now uniform.

Idiot had to almost always complicate things and ruin her plan one way or another.

And it was all because of her Make-Naruto-Remember campaign

_/Usarantonkachi… why do you have to be so freaking unpredictable, you bastard! And why do you always have to ruin things for me!/_

It was annoying to say the least. It was like meeting Naruto all over again. Like knowing the guy all over again. New, yet familiar at the same time. The idiot always had this thing of coming to her in an entirely new way that made her heart pitter-patter and her knees weak, as much as she hated to admit it. It was like rekindling an old love and falling in love for the first time in a weird and crazy mixture. She'd never been good with feelings, not even now with her second life sans the mental twists and mind rapes.

And snakes. Of course… That.

Sasuke groaned in frustration. This-was not helping.

She wondered about what the blond boy's second life had made him into. About how he was frighteningly the same yet he was not. Poor Sasuke was still too overwhelmed by her feelings, and this new Naruto, to realize that she had come out wrong.

On Naruto's side anyway.

Several minutes passed and after rubbing her embarrassment away (hopefully) on the poor uniform and some heart to heart staring with the toilet bowl, an aloof and composed Uchiha with a smooth navy blue uniform buttoned up to the collar emerged out of the changing room in even strides, all macho and cool, not a hint of what she had been a while ago.

So of course you can count on having several fainting fangirls at every turn of corridor. The thought of fangirls as one constant in Uchiha Sasuke's life was a very, very disturbing fact, come to think of it.

Unconsciously, Sasuke's footsteps widened and sped up a bit.

----------------------

Naruto walked around the building for a while before deciding to enter their classroom. And to his delight, the 5th period teacher was already gone when he sidled inside.

_/Fuwaa… last period to go…/ _He thought excitedly. He thought of escaping the cleaning responsibilities again. _/Or maybe I'll be able to bully somebody to clean the classroom for me, hehe./_

"Hoy moron, why were you absent the whole 5th period huh? I'm going to mark you absent in your class attendance today because you keep on arriving late."

Naruto huffed, his mood totally ruined. But he'd be damned if he let the bastard do that to him. And besides, with enough prodding the Challenge will come easily out of those pretty lips any time by now. His face brightened once again with that leering face and narrowed eyes.

"Hmm… let's see." He inclined his head, pretending to be thinking. "The President made me tell all about the details of what happened at the lunch break..."

Sasuke inwardly flinched. "You did not."

"Of course I did not…Unless…" His gaze fell on the book where the tip of the attendance sheet was peeking out. Failing to resist the urge, he gave a quick glance to those rather long and slim legs. He inwardly bet that those inner thighs were whiter and smoother than the rest of the brunette's skin.

Sasuke did not miss that lecherous look and her glare intensified. The moron's actions were confusing her since morning, and giving her perverted looks like they did not just almost bite each other's heads off in the past few days was giving her the urge to stab Naruto repeatedly with a blunt kunai.

"Whatever, idiot." She gritted her teeth and stared at the blackboard with a passionate glare.

Naruto was actually rather disappointed that Sasuke did not issue a word of challenge. He swore and slouched on his seat. _/Maybe I should annoy him some more./_

But unfortunately Ice Prince seemed bent on ignoring him and did not leave him any space to pester at all. Not to mention Sakura was also pestering him at the same time. He sighed in irritation and nipped the metal ring from the corner of his lips (an outstanding habit).

He slyly looked sideways _/Haven't even had the chance to talk to him. But then, what am I going to say to him?/_ Naruto's heart sped up a bit at the idea of the Talk and had the strong urge to pick up his earphones and stick it in his eardrums to concentrate on his current 'problem' but the last day's event had made him vow to himself never to do it again.

It involved sensei, his excellent reflexes, an eraser, same eraser atop the pink hair and the owner of the said pink hair with glowing green eyes.

NO. That should never be repeated again. If he wanted to be deaf for the rest of his life, he would rather cause it by the booming speakers and his own music. He sighed and hung his earphones around his neck. _/It can't be helped, I guess I have to wait./_

Too bad Naruto had no patience to begin with. But unfortunately, nobody seemed to be aware of it save the person at his back. Or Uchiha, if he was going to refer to the fights that they have since the First Day of School.

So class resumed while the whole world ignored the short fuse that is called Naruto.

-Fidget-

The teacher continued his lessons. Sakura raised her brows.

-Another fidget-

The teacher continued his lessons. Sasuke looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes.

-More fidgeting-

The teacher continued his lessons. A little later some dark alien thing flew above the unsuspecting student's head and landed on some desk at the second row.

A scream.

"A toad!" The girl whose desk the creature landed on shrieked. The teacher stopped his lessons to know what was happening. Everybody scrambled out of their chair and chaos started.

Sakura gave a loud screech and grabbed the nearest thing to give the horrible creature its certain death. Unfortunately the nearest item was the hard metal chair that she was sitting a while ago. And unfortunately, she missed the toad but struck the nearest classmate away, pirouetting. Too focused on her killing intent, she did not notice that she had sent another unfortunate classmate flying to the ceiling.

"You're not going to escape! Shannaro!" The pink-haired heroine flailed her weapon in one arm. Everybody fled along with the toad.

At the end of the room shadowed by the evening sun was a blonde person with glowing eyes, cackling silently. "It's not even a toad. It's a frog, you idiots." It said in its annoyingly nasal voice.

Sasuke's left eye twitched and her head slowly revolve to the direction of the voice. Her left eye twitched again. _/It's him. I'm sure of it./_

Nobody even paid attention to the school bell as the last subject ended. The teacher tried to calm the student but his voice was drowned by the noises the students were making.

Kakashi opened the door to find Sakura hitting anything and anybody while all the students were running away for their lives. The silver-haired teacher blinked once, trying to comprehend the situation. Then twice. A small beady-eyed teacher appeared at his line of vision.

"Kakashi Sensei!" The other teacher pleaded. "Please try to pacify your Advisory Class. They won't listen to me."

Kakashi then spotted the little toad and merely said Ah. The teacher frowned at him and wondered more when the 1A Homeroom Teacher smiled at nothing and took some step closer to 'the pit of chaos'

"Sakura, you don't want to have a B for your Character Rating, do you?" Kakashi said in his most charming tone as he absentmindedly avoided a very dangerous swing of the chair.

Sakura paused in her violence and immediately conjured the Demure Sakura image. "Of course not, Kakashi-sensei. I won't settle for anything less. I'm sorry for my unsightly behavior." She said sweetly. Nearby people became purple. Some gagging sounds could be heard from the background and you could hear some mumbling that can be figured as talking about how fast her attitude change was.

Their Homeroom Teacher nodded cheerfully as he held the frog at its feet. "Ma, Everybody behave now, as we're going to have our Homeroom. Thank you for the assistance, Kotomine-Sensei, We will be proceeding to our Homeroom Meeting shortly. See you again tomorrow, Sensei."

"Ah, ahaha. Of course, Hatake-san. Ja, see you then" Then immediately fled from the room.

"Sa misbehaving students…" Kakashi smiled at his class. Everybody trembled. "If I see a misplaced seat at exactly 5 minutes after this, we'll be seeing red in the Character Rating, so deshou?"

A hurried and nervous shuffling could be heard throughout the room. He threw the frog outside the window with a fading croak and from the side of his vision he saw that subtle flinch of the Shirokin transferee. Kakashi glanced at his watch and took a seat while waiting for all students to go back to their respective places. He crossed his fingers at his desk and observed the tall boy with blond spikes and multiple piercings.

"So…nobody is going to admit?" He looked around with passive eyes. To his surprise somebody stood up.

"Yes, Uchiha-san?"

Without breaking eye contact, the Class Representative pointed his finger at the person beside him. Naruto twitched.

"Eh? Sasuke you traitor!"

"As far as I know, this does not count as a betrayal, Uzumaki-san. I'm merely doing my job as an Officer. And we are not teamed up to begin with." She said indifferently.

Naruto was going to start another argument when Kakashi interrupted them. "Thank you, Uchiha-san. I do not need further proof on this. I've seen enough." Kakashi's little smile faded and he took on a more serious tone. "Don't you think that I'm easy, Uzumaki. I'm not as stupid as any other teacher. Unlike those Junior High School teachers I'm…"

Somebody stood up.

"Iruka-sensei… may be a Junior High Teacher but he's not just any other Sensei!" Naruto yelled. At his back Sakura nodded her head vigorously, lips pouted in passion.

Kakashi's eyes widened for a while then smiled. He sighed and walked toward Naruto. Naruto tensed in defense and was surprised when he received a ruffling of hair from Hatake-sensei. The still smiling teacher made the tall juvenile sit down. Kakashi looked at Sakura. Maybe he would forget about what she had done for just being cute like that.

"You're…" Kakashi nonchalantly leaned on Naruto's desk. Naruto looked up at his Homeroom Teacher. "Cleaner for another week." Naruto fell from his seat. Sasuke smirked with pleasure.

"Uwaa! That's not fair! I'm…"

"Yes it is. I'm even including Sasuke to help you."

"Sensei, now that one is unfair." Sasuke glared dangerously.

"Hmm.. really?" Kakashi look at the ceiling as if to think only to have his eye twitch at the cracks and dents that had shapes much like his own students. He had to think of some punishment for Sakura after all. Tomorrow perhaps but for now… "Don't you think that commotion at the male's Comfort Room deserves something?" His partially covered face shaped a smile but his eyes twinkled with a private knowledge.

Sasuke clenched her fist and continued to stare with daggers. _/What is he? An NBI?/_ Kakashi broke the tense mood by prancing at the front in a suddenly cheerful manner.

"Ok, let's get down to our discussion then." Their teacher said happily. Sasuke gritted her teeth silently. Kakashi's smile widened more and professed in his mind his love for teaching and its…side benefits.

ooOOoo

"So now this is my fault?" Sasuke said incredulously after Kakashi sauntered out of the classroom.

"If you didn't point me out in the first place we'd gave never ended up like this!" Naruto said with a yell.

"What kind of logic is that, idiot of idiots? Even if I didn't tell him you're still going to end up cleaning the room! And you even drag me to it! This is all your fault!"

The quarreling pair kept on debating on whose fault it was, so they did not notice that everybody was inching away from them for fear of getting involved.

And that left them in a sea of empty desks and chairs.

Sasuke sighed tiredly. "Whatever, baka. Let's get going." However, Naruto just stood there.

"Sasuke I…" The brunette waited for him. Naruto frowned and nipped at his piercing. His face transformed from reluctant to mischievous as he look back at Sasuke. "And if I tell you that I'm not in the mood of cleaning today. What will you do?"

Sasuke clenched the broom she was holding. She was tired of this. It was like playing hide and seek in a very large forest, not certain of when this would end. She stared at Naruto long and hard, then hid her face behind her bangs. The whole place was quiet for several minutes and Naruto was planning on doing his exit when Sasuke's voice suddenly floated in the silence of the room.

"Don't you know…" She started. "At the very building we're standing on, was once a large concentration of trees that hid a shinobi village in the east named Konoha?"

Sasuke paused, waiting for a reaction. Naruto just raised a brow, looking clueless.

Swallowing the hardness in her throat she continued. "That there was a very important person that was born there who, at first was hated by everybody but in the end gained their trust and confidence."

"What are you talking about? Are you not going to fight me?" Naruto teased. "Hey, hey I'm going to skip cleaning today Class Rep. Can you catch me this time?"

Sasuke silently gritted her teeth but did not say anything.

He observed as Uchiha bowed his head, expression hidden by the long and thick bangs. The pretty boy neither agreed nor refuted so Naruto claimed victory. "Keh," He rubbed his nose. "I did not expect my escape to be this easy. He hee, Ja!"

Naruto stopped running when he reached the stairs. His brows meet in confusion. Sasuke was acting weirdly. He looked back at the door of their classroom. Maybe he teased Sasuke too much this time. _/Kuso…that would make my chances slim, na?/_ He smiled bitterly. Then he saw a classmate at the bottom of the stair. Suddenly his bitter smile morphed into a naughty one. And in less than a second, he was towering over the guy. He gave the other boy a big grin and grabbed his collars. The poor classmate started trembling. He could only perspire that much.

Sasuke ignored the noises outside as she broods while cleaning. Then the door slid open.

Sasuke gave the guy a flat look. Maeda Tazuya. Grades above average. Also a student of this school at Junior High. Youngest son of an Electronics Businessman. Weak character. Not a threat. Sasuke sweatdropped. Supposed to be influential but easily bullied.

"Sorry for intruding," Came a meek voice. "I came to help."

"Why are you helping?" Sasuke asked warily.

"Umm, I'm sorry but Uzumaki-san told me to help you. I'll get beaten if I don't."

_/Naruto-/ _Sasuke blinked and look away. _/That idiot…/_ "Fine. Just don't disturb me."

"H-hai."

It was been silent for a long while. Only the sound of the cleaning was heard in the empty classroom till surprisingly enough, it was Maeda that broke the silence.

"You and Uzumaki-san are getting along fine, aren't you?"

Sasuke snorted.

The timid brown-haired boy continued. "I mean, you never had friends before and whenever you talk to each other, you both seem happy."

_/Happy?/_ "Vicious, you mean." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Actually, there's something between the both of you. Like you're really destined to meet in the first place. And an air of familiarity when you are together. It is weird I know but…" He shrugged.

_/Familiarity?/_ Sasuke frowned. "Hn. What are you planning of taking in college?" she said instead.

"Pyschology. I was planning of working under my brothers as the Company Councilor."

"Credible enough" Sasuke mumbled.

"A-anou, I need to go Uchiha-san. I still have something to do in the Sociology club."

Sasuke nodded her goodbye. After some minutes Sasuke snorted. "Familiar eh? He doesn't even remember a thing. Not even the faintest ring even if you slap his face with the fucking blaring facts. So far the only thing that he is good at is being the hentai he is and be annoying as hell."

She reached for her keitai and dialed her driver's number. "Fujima. I'll be done for half an hour. Where are you now?"

"Sorry Ojousan but something came up. Your mother said to call her so she could explain it to you…"

Sasuke's lips thinned as she cut the line out without saying goodbye and pushed the speed dial number of her mom.

"Kaa-san... what the hell is this all about?"

"Sasuke dear, I'm sorry but this is all so sudden. Your cousin suddenly called and announced he's coming home and Fujima is the closest to the airport since he's already at the west Tokyo when I called."

"Understood." She answered in a clipped tone. "I'll just take the train then."

"No no, you could take a taxi and tell them to drop you at the main mansion. I'd tell Maya to pay the fair and…"

"I'll take the train." She said with finality.

"Are you sure? Don't you think…"

"Kaa-san…" Don't mother me. Left the last words hanging. Her mother had read it though, and gave a conceding sigh.

"Fine. You be watchful, ok? I know you can defend yourself but still."

"Yes. Mom." Sasuke said dryly. "I'll be going now"

"Take care now 'kay?"

"Ah." And ended the call. Sasuke stalked towards her locker room grumbling about unfaithful, incompetent drivers and stupid moms and put her things in its necessary places and walked towards the train station. She liked walking anyway. And the walk might do something about her bad mood.

oOo

Naruto kicked the nearest pebble and huffed. He could have been loitering at their place already but what was he doing circling around the park? It was not that Uchiha was hard to figure out…

Okay, Uchiha was really hard to figure out. He got all weird and started talking weird shit and then all of a sudden it looked like it was his fault that he did not know what the heck the Geek was talking about. He tore his hair violently and gave out a frustrated scream.

"How should I know what he is talking about when he always makes me keep on guessing about everything 'ttebayo? Chikushoo!!"

_/And yeah, because of that I haven't been able to tell him about something./_ He groaned at his missed chance in the empty classroom. _/Naruto, you idiot!/_

An enraged scream cut out his inner tirade. Wait. It came from their place. And Kiba's friends were there. Realization that they could have been hurting other people came to mind and he did not think twice about running toward the direction of the noise.

--------------

Sasuke was having the pleasant walk that she wanted and it all ended when she reached the subway. Somebody at the other end of the stairs stood up. "Hey there new-face. We never said that anybody is allowed to pass by here."

_/This is so not my day./_ She inwardly groaned. _/What have I done to deserve all of this?/_

_/Oh yeah. Orochimaru./_

Summoning a superior air, Sasuke stop in the middle of the stairs and look down at them fearlessly with a smirk. Everybody's eyes narrowed.

"Is this your property? I doubt it. As far as I remember, this is a public passageway, is it not? So I have every right to pass by here." She resumed her walk and stopped when she passed over the group. With her back at them she continued. "And unless you show me your papers that say you own this place I will pass by here as I please."

One of them slowly stood up, toying with the metal rod he is holding. "Your cocky attitude would be the death of you, boy. Don't you know that?"

"Hn." She said with the best sarcastic tone that she could manage and resumed her walking without looking back.

"AITSU!" Screamed one and lunged at her.

She caught the rod before it hit her shoulders without turning and tugged the weapon toward her. The owner eventually stumbled forward and Sasuke used it to double the impact of her punch in the gut. More people got out of the dark place they were sitting in. Six people automatically surrounded her, some holding a weapon. She straightened and adapted a fighting stance when somebody at the top of the stairs shouted at them.

"HOLD IT!"

Up there Uzumaki Naruto faced them with his back against the sun that gave him a more heroic and melodramatic visual effects than was supposed to be matching the mood. _/What the f…/ _Eyes wide and rounded, Sasuke's left eye still managed to twitch. She could almost imagine an instrumental soundtrack playing in the background already.

So, the Trying-to-look-cool-and-heroic blond boy folded his arms trying to look strong and mighty, stood up straight at the mouth of the subway and glared down at them then recited his spiel. "Ganging up on a poor, pretty and defenseless boy with ugly weapons is a sign of cowardice! You guys are the worst!"

Sasuke sweatdropped at that and tried to keep cool and haughty even with the embarrassing situation she was in. But on the side, she was surprised over how the guys backed down and lowered their weapons (though reluctantly). That had her thinking about how much power Naruto had over these people to actually make them listen to him, bad punchline and pure idiocy included.

"Come on, Naruto-kun. You're cutting out the fun. Just when we're starting you're going to appear here and interrupt?" One of Kiba's friends said.

Naruto took two steps down and growled. "Duels and self-defense are fine but outright violence just for the sake of it… that I cannot forgive! Especially in my place! Now Scram!"

They groaned and protested a bit but left anyway. Naruto and Sasuke met in silence and for the second time of the day, alone with each other. The big blond boy was silent for a while, seemingly contemplating on something. Maybe this was a good chance--

Naruto started descending the cemented stairs. "Sasuke," Naruto began in a serious tone. "I need to tell you something--"

"If you wanted to say sorry you could have said it yourself, not use some other person."

Naruto blinked and look at Sasuke for a short while before smiling awkwardly, a faint blush present on his marked cheeks. He started scratching his head. "Keh. Well actually…I mean…Do you want to…"

Sasuke's bottom lip twitched and instead of returning the smile she abruptly turned her back on him and resumed her walk toward the station.

Naruto went after him. "Sasuke! Oe Sasuke, where the fucking hell you going? I'm still talking to you!"

Sasuke paid no attention to him and increased her pace.

"SASUKE!!" His raging scream vibrated through the walls. "Teme… I'm still talking to you so don't ignore me!!" He ran toward the long-haired boy and grab the bastard's shoulder and turned him around.

Sasuke met his angry blue eyes with an equally dark glare. "What are you really playing at, Naruto?"

"Huh, what? You…" Naruto attempted to speak but Sasuke cut him out.

"First you seem to treat me fine, then you started picking fights with me, then this whole day you keep on teasing me, and now your starting to make your move on me? What are you playing at, eh Naruto? What the hell do you really want from me?"

Naruto blinked, stunned blue eyes wide. Slowly processing the questions thrown at him. That did not help in making Sasuke's mood better. In fact, it made it worse.

"You're such a hopeless case!" Sasuke screamed and held her fist to punch that infuriating face. Her hit connected. Sasuke was so surprised that she forgot her anger for a minute. Naruto stumbled backwards for several steps.

She couldn't see his emotion since his eyes were hidden under his bangs as he rubbed the reddening part on his marked cheeks. Naruto's lips widened further as he slowly smirked. "Heh. Not bad… I guess Shikamaru is right after all. You're good even though you don't seem like it."

"You idiot, you missed the point…" Sasuke growled.

"If its a fight you want I'm going to give it to you!" Naruto looked up with intense eyes. Sasuke almost missed the part where Naruto suddenly moved without warning and swung a thick tanned arm to her neck. She ducked and braced her feet to jump back. If she couldn't get inside that thick skull of her former boyfriend through words she'd force it in through blows. She prepared herself to assault as she lunged forward.

x

It had been 10 minutes since they started their mad 'fist talking' and neither was too forgiving to announce defeat. One was bent on shaking an idiot to the core because of the frustrations said idiot was causing (and was also too proud to admit defeat on the side) while the other one was being his stubborn self and wouldn't back down on virtually anything, and was unconsciously dealing with the pressure the other was giving to him in a physical way.

"You're being unreasonable!" Sasuke said while blocking a fist with her left arm.

"How the fuck am I being unreasonable!" Naruto stepped back to avoid the swinging fist and caught the other boy's slender arms and pushed his face forward. "Do you think that this is easy for me?"

Sasuke clenched her teeth. "Chi," She used Naruto's hold as leverage for her to leap and use her knees to deliver a kick at his stomach. Naruto released both hands to jump back and with a blink of an eye, Sasuke was already there in front of his vision, driving a fist to his face. Naruto merely smirked. Suddenly, Sasuke felt the world spin and found herself trapped between the subway's cold wall and a big tanned body while a large hand is gripping her fist.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. But her eyes screamed a different line. Don't you remember me at least a bit?

Naruto was about to lash and rage somewhere along the lines of 'there you go again' but the way Sasuke look back at his eyes kept him from doing so.

"What I really want…" He mumbled. "I thought you're an intelligent person, Sasuke."  
Sasuke's heart sped up several beats when she felt Naruto's breath on her face. The blue eyes softened and he found himself leaning to Sasuke's lips. He caught himself in the middle of his action and hesitated but Sasuke did not give him more room to think about it as she fisted his collar and drag him to her and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Nothing deep, just lips. A bit sloppy yet fine. And tasteful. Naruto noted that before he froze as he realized something.

Uchiha did not know how to kiss. And that meant he'd stolen the pretty boy's first kiss. He gave an indignant squeak and jumped away guiltily.

"Ah…Eh…Sorry about that" Naruto scratched his head, looking down in apology. Sasuke had to roll her eyes.

"God, you're such an idiot." She said resignedly and stood off the wall. She shook her head and decided to let things be. Naruto was too unpredictable to scheme over and she wouldn't voluntarily subject herself to the wrath of his prankster side.

"Hey, have you eaten?" Naruto asked softly. "Heh, I've forgotten to since we're so absorbed in what had happened during lunch break."

"What happened with your stupid mess, you mean."

"Hey, Hey! Its that thick-brow's fault, not mine. He has no right to make fun of my hair and he won't believe me--they don't believe me! Bunch of asses. If I wasn't worried about how it's going to look on Oyaji, I wouldn't back down from those assholes and kick them all, even though we're at school."

Sasuke looked at him warily.

"How 'bout it?" Naruto said, suddenly amiable.

"How about what?" Sasuke shot back.

Naruto looked at her like she was the moron. She tried to keep herself from snorting at his face.

"What I'm saying is, how bout dropping by some ramen stand somewhere to have some food? Come on, my treat. Kind of like saying sorry for kissing you a while ago." Naruto is smiling in that big mouthed, closed-eyed fashion of his again.

"Right. I thought you were going to say something to me earlier?"

"Eh? Err.. well…" Naruto's voice faltered. Now that the momentum was gone, he couldn't bring himself to say things to.. to the other boy. "I've forgotten all about it." He smiled toothily. Sasuke's eye twitched. "Tell you what." He slung his arms around Sasuke's shoulders "I'll say it to you as soon as I remember. Is that cool?"

Sasuke sweat-dropped and look at Naruto with an impassive face, not believing an ounce of what he had said.

"So… is this some kind of a date?" Naruto couldn't help himself, still grinning from ear to ear.

Sasuke stopped in her walking, expression veiled by her bangs. Then as fast as lightning, she appeared in front of Naruto and punched him at the stomach.

"Ow, you bastard…" Naruto wheezed while clutching his middle.

"You have the nerve to call this a date." She glared. "Asking somebody to eat ramen on a date is disgustingly lame... dobe!"

"Like hell I would treat you to some fancy resto. And you're not even a girl to begin with so what's the use?" Naruto grumbled.

Poor blond boy received a kick to the head from the Karate regional champion and he continued to whine about having no money as the still moody long-haired boy dragged him out of the Subway by the ear.

As their bickering faded away, somebody on the dark side of the tunnel emerged and reached for his keitai. "You are right. The similarity of their physical attributes is uncanny. Obtain a sample of his blood test for confirmation."

* * *

**Attention:** Thanks to nlightisgay's review it came to my attention that some people are not aware of what was happening on this fic. For those who dont bother to click my username and miss that link at the bottom of my profile page, here is the link of all the entries that i keep on posting so people would have an idea of what was happening on Reincarnation. And if you wanna read the unbetaed one-fourth of the latest chapter before I recontruct the fic, just click the september 10 entry. Thanks. i'll keep posting for updates in my LJ account. **  
**

http//zaccheo .livejournal .com /tag /update

**just remove the spaces. There you could read my entries of what am doing in the story while not posting it, its status, and some other spoilers. And please read the entries, even if its just about Reincarnation, okay? **


End file.
